Black Wind
by Chyna Fox
Summary: Buffy, an Awakener-a born vampire- is caught in the middle of a bloody battle between her clan, the Azilots,and their rival clan, the Aurelius. When tragedy strikes, she seeks revenge to the one she feels is responsible. That's right. Angelus. 9/4/11!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Wind**

Author: Chyna Fox  
Summary: _I'm terrible at summaries. Sorry._ Buffy, an Awakener(a born vampire) is caught in the middle of a bloody battle between her clan, the Azilots, and their rival clan, the Aurelius. When tragedy strikes, she seeks revenge to the one she feels is responsible. That's right. Angelus. In doing so, she unknowingly opens up a door to secrets her family had been keeping from her, and more betrayal than she knew was possible.

Note: This first chapter is kind of long winded, but I wanted to be as accurate as I could with the Irish/English history. It comes back in to play at the end of the story. Hopefully, you guys can pull through the history lesson(the real and supernatural kind)!

Thanks again for all the feedback from 'Forsaken' and hopefully you'll like this one as well!

* * *

1175- Battle of Clontarf

The soldier fought fiercely; parrying and thrusting, punching and kicking, battling to the very most of his strength until he was the last of his army on the field. He and his men were drastically outnumbered and they all knew before going in that this would be the last battle they would ever fight. But the handsome young soldier would not go down without a struggle. He would bring his family honor and pride knowing that he took as down many of the Englishmen as he could.

It was 1175 and Ruaidrí Ua Conchobair was the High King of Ireland. Things had changed for the Irish in the last 10 years as they had begun the battle between themselves and the English, both fighting for dominance. The fighter didn't know it, but it was a war that would not end for nearly 1,000 years; all of their deaths were only a small fraction of the ones to come.

The Irishman jumped away from a sword nearly decapitating him and swiftly brought his own weapon down, slicing his opponents' throat. He had no time to celebrate the victory as three more of his enemies were approaching him. He took them all on violently, gritting his teeth with every swing of his sword. The wind was blowing forebodingly, picking up every bit of dirt and dust, giving a far away illusion of it being black. Yellow eyes, hidden in the darkness, watched the warrior as he cut another foe down.

Parrying and thrusting, punching and kicking, battling to the very most of his strength, the young Irish didn't even see the sword that would end his fight. His eyes rounded in shock as he looked down and saw the weapon jutting out of his midsection. It was released brutally and he fell face down into the field. The remainder of the English army laughed at the fallen man and one raised his sword to give him a final blow.

His ally stopped him, "No. Let the Olde Ones have him. This Paddy's suffering should be great."

The other Englishmen nodded, hate directed toward the soldier for killing many of his friends. He spat on his struggling body and walked away with the rest of his militia.

The fallen solider knew what they were speaking of and used his fading strength to flip himself over. He tried to sit up, but the bleeding hole in his belly prevented him. The Olde Ones were definitely fast approaching, looking for dying victims such as him. He had never encountered the legendary blood sucking creatures and would rather die before he did.

It wasn't long before he heard the first screams of his fallen, not yet dead comrades.

Heinrich Nest, a horribly disfigured creature, slowly embarked towards the field. Seeing that the rest of the humans were gone he signaled to his Clan that it was safe for them to feed freely. They quickly ran out from the cover of trees and bushes rushing to get to the barely living food. The deformed creature kept his slow pace looking steadily ahead of him, searching for the one he had seen. Spotting him, he quickly went to him, before any of his kind could find him and use him as food.

"This one… Hold him up."

Two of his fledglings scampered at his dark, rumbling voice and lifted the broken soldier by his arms. He attempted to fight their hold, but found his body had little strength.

Nest stared at him, watching his weak struggle. There was a defiant look on the young mans face and he showed no pain, even though putting up a resistance must have put him in great agony. "Why is it that you fight, young mortal?"

In return the young man snarled, his lips cracking and bleeding with the movement. His eyes showed no pain and he said nothing.

The creature tossed his head back and gave a great, exaggerated laugh, "Strong will for such a weak human shell… I will give you one more chance… why do you fight?"

The dark haired soldier stared at him through bloodshot eyes and spoke with his thick Irish brogue, "Because creatures like you exist. Because I have faith in Ireland and the Lord Jesus Christ. Now…kill me, Vampyre, or leave me to bleed."

All amusement washed from Nests face as he stared down at the strongly built soldier. He craned his head to the side, as if deciding what to do with him. Without looking at his minions he snapped, "Set him down and leave us!"

The vampires quickly did as they were told and went off to continue their search for food.

The creature known as Nest knelt down to the broken man. His posture was serious, his tone absolute, "You are going to die. Your precious life force is spilling from you, emptying out onto this filthy ground."

The human could do nothing, but cough in return. Blood spilled from his mouth and added to the rest that was sliding down his face.

Nest tsked at him pathetically, wiped at the blood and lifted his fingers to lap at it a bit, "You fight more than any of them," He tossed a glance at the cooling corpses around them, "I sense great power in you. Power that you don't even understand. I could give you ultimate life…in Ultimate Death."

The young man's eyes widened, realizing what the deformed creature was offering. He was dying, that was for sure, but he had never been afraid of many things in his short 25 years of living. Knowing that, he was surprised of the fear that built inside of him. However, it wasn't the words he spoke or even the demons distorted face that frightened him.

It was Death.

For some reason, unknown to him, the one thing he sought out the most in his life, to die in battle, gave him the deepest fear he had ever felt.

Nest kept the triumphant grin to himself, recognizing the look in the dying mans eye. He cradled his head to his lap and carefully changed the tone of his voice, "What is your name, child?"

"Li-Liam Angelus McMorrow." He sputtered out, now wincing at the pain in his belly.

"Angelus…" The vampire's eyes twinkled with blasphemed delight, "Religious family, I see." Nest realized that this Angelus before him hadn't much life to live, "You must do exactly as I say and only that."

Liam nodded slightly, still too weak to do anything else.

"When I release you, you must drink from me. Pull as much as you can for as long as you can… and you will live forever."

The dying man once again nodded and his breath became short, tiny puffs of air. He was fighting death as long as he could.

Without another word The Eldest Vampyre Heinrich Nest feasted on the little blood left inside of his body. He quickly released him and lifted his wrist to his mouth. Ripping his deadened, ancient flesh he gripped tighter to the back of Liam's neck. He held his bleeding wound to his soon-to-be childe and commanded, "Drink!"

The black wind picked up and whipped around them even more as Liam latched on as tightly as he could in his weakened state. While the pull of death was strong, his will to survive was even stronger.

And with that, the most vicious and powerful vampire to date was created.

* * *

2009 – Sunnydale, CA

"You know we have to be careful. It's not unreasonable to think that they would come here."

Hank Summers gave his wife a serious look. Joyce, his wife, was standing in front of the stove, cooking food. "I know. We've hidden ourselves pretty well in this community. As long as we maintain our schedules they won't find us."

Joyce glanced at him, "We can't take any risks. She needs to know. Buffy is most important to us, and if possible, even more to Azilots."

"Those damned Aurelius," Hanks snarled, "They think they can use any clan any way they'd like to."

"Yes, well, they got exactly what they deserved." She shut the heat off the food and turned to her husband, "Hopefully it will keep them out of commission for a while."

"Hopefully. I wish we didn't have to put her through this." Hank gave a heavy sigh.

Joyce simply nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away and turned back to the task at hand, "Buffy's food is ready. You go up and get her while I make ours."

He slid his hand across his wife's back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then made his way to his only daughters' room.

*

Buffy lay draped across her large bed. Her room was large and bright, a French styled window in the corner let sun pour directly onto her. She was on her stomach with her legs twined up behind her, flipping through an issue of Vogue. She carefully traced a page of the issue, a group of girls posing with her friends. They looked happy, carefree. Jealousy ran through her body.

"What I wouldn't give…" She mumbled quietly to herself.

She was almost 20 years old and her entire life had been about solitude and study. The only friends she really had were her parents. Sometimes, they would let her train with other students, but that was very infrequent. She was lonely.

Buffy was a rare creature. She was an Awakener, a born vampire. Unlike most vampires, she never knew what it was like to be fully human. Her childhood was relatively normal, as her mother tried to shield her from the true nature of their lives.

They were Azilots, natural hunters. There were several other clans of vampire, but Azilots were the only ones able to create Awakeners. Their image to the Vampiric world was that of blood thirsty fiends, unable to be trusted. To the Human world, she was a brainy college student and her parents were a normal, white collar family. The assumptions were both deadly wrong.

She stood, leaving the magazine on her bed, and walked to her vanity. She looked at her reflection carefully. Being an Awakener made her different in all sorts of ways. Not only did she have a reflection, but she also had to eat human food at times. She could go out into the sunlight (all Azilots could, but not for as long) and be able to stand the presence of crosses.

So busy in her thoughts, she didn't realize that there was someone in the room until a hand rested on her shoulder.

She reacted immediately, grabbing the hand and adjusting her body weight to smoothly pull the person forward. In a blink of an eye she had pinned her father to the ground with a foot at his neck and his wrist angled, close to being broken.

Her father cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh…Buffy… do you mind?"

Realizing her mistake, she quickly released her hold and backed away. Her eyes were cast down and she muttered a quiet "Sorry, Pa."

Her father stayed on the ground for a beat, momentarily stunned. He lifted his head and smiled at her, "You have nothing to be sorry for! I should be, for thinking I could sneak up on you."

Buffy lifted her eyes and a small smile lit her face as she watched her father pick himself off the ground, "Thanks."

Hank Summers stood, dusting off his brown leather jacket, "Don't get so cocky, yet. The real test is coming up soon and it won't be a retired Azilot on your receiving end."

The smile instantly slid from her face and she solemnly nodded, thinking of her upcoming test.

Hanks sighed. He didn't intend to upset her. He slid his hand behind her shoulders and began leading her back downstairs, "But, enough of that. It is time to feed. Come! Join your family."

Buffy said nothing and fell into step quickly behind her father. They ventured down to the kitchen where Buffy's mother had set up their meals: Two pints of blood for the parents, eggs, bacon, and a cup of blood for Buffy.

Buffy's eyes brightened when she saw the work her mother put in, "Smells yummy. Thanks, mom."

Joyce embraced her daughter and directed her to sit down, "Nothing but the best, for my girl."

They sat at their dining table and Buffy began to eat. Joyce and Hank shared a nervous look, before she gestured him to speak first.

Hank cleared his throat, a seemingly nervous habit of his, "Buffy…we need to talk about something."

Buffy sat down the cup she had been drinking out of and looked between her parents carefully. This was what her life had been like since she was 10 years old. All normality suddenly slipped away when her parents told her she was an Awakener. Since then, every happy moment had been clouded by meetings and classes on how to be a proper icon for the Azilot Clan.

"What is it now?"

He continued, "As you know, our people decided to lead an attack against the Aurelius."

Buffy stiffened at the mention of the rival clan. Her training included stories of the famed clan and none of them were nice.

"Well, we succeeded in more than we had originally planned." Joyce continued, "Not only did we catch Heinrich Nest, we dusted their entire Elder line."

Buffy stared at them in shock, "All of their Elders? This is great!"

"It would seem that way, but now we have to be on the defensive. Although, we had nothing to do with the attack, you are our Awakener. It is not unlikely that they would come for you, Buffy." Hank patted his daughters' hand, trying to be soothing.

The young woman lowered her head and bit her lip. If it wasn't one kind of danger it was another. Awakener's were the crème de la crème of the Azilots, which meant that they were targets for all other clans. If she made it to 21, she would be the longest living Awakener. "Who is 'they'? Who are the new Elders?"

"That is still unclear. They've all yet to be chosen." Joyce said.

"Then who is the new Master of the Aurelius?" Buffy asked, her curiosity growing.

Hank gave a smile to his bright daughter. She was asking all of the right questions, "You know of him already… It is Angelus."

She gave a gasp of surprise, "The one who sold himself to the Beast?"

He gave her a grave nod, "The one and the same."

"Why would they choose him as a leader?" Buffy gripped the sides of her table tightly.

"He was Nests favorite. He's the oldest known vampire now, and not just in their clan."

Buffy said nothing and kept her head down and her hands clenching the clothed table.

"This is why we all must be careful." Her mother moved in closer to her other side and grabbed her hand, "Angelus is vicious, and you've learned this. He killed his entire family without a bat of an eye."

"We're going to protect you, Buffy. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe with us."

She lifted her head and stared directly at her father as he said this. After years of practice, her face was perfectly stoic, even with the news of impending danger. She laid her head on his chest and clenched the hands that both of her parents now held tightly. She knew that there was more they weren't telling her, as always. She knew that life was about to change more drastically.

Above all, she knew he was lying when he said that she was safe.

* * *

*

**

So, I hope you've enjoyed this! Give me your feedback, criticisms, love, hate, and everything in between.

**~Chyna**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So, I've been nominated for my first award EVER! Woot! It feels amazing, cause I really did work hard for Darkness and Forsaken. So, if you liked my work *please with Angelus on top* take a moment to vote! You may have to join the site, but I joined and it's a wonderful reference point for all lovers of fanfiction. Here's the link, just take the spaces out! http:// thereadershavechosen. eternflame .com/forum/index. php?topic=1325.0

Love you guys, enjoy!

* * *

Buffy's eyes shot open.

Her room was dark, darker than usual at this time of night. She sat up quickly as an unfamiliar smell invaded her senses. Fire.

She shot out of her bed and opened her door letting thick, black smoke fill into her room. The smoke was so deep she could barely see through it.

"Oh my God," she mumbled as she made her way to her parents room. It was empty. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

She scrambled down the stairs, the first floor even more filled with smoke. No matter how she searched she couldn't find the source of the smoke or her parents.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?" Buffy fought through the thick, heavy smoke looked around their house.

Everything in her once beautiful home was slowly being covered by soot. Even with her superior eye sight, the smog in her living room left her struggling to see.

"Mom! Dad!" Thankfully the need to breathe clean air wasn't an issue for her. It was one less thing for her to worry about ash she searched for her missing parents.

She couldn't hear them, she couldn't see them, she couldn't feel them… something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Pa! Pa, you guys have to answer me!" She collapsed in the corner of the room, drawing her legs closer to her chest. Though there was obviously smoke from a fire, there was no heat or any flames. She wrapped her arms around herself even tighter, feeling the most helpless she had ever felt in her life.

"Buffy!"

Her head shot up as she heard her mothers' voice. She stood quickly and moved in the direction she'd heard it.

"Buffy!" Her fathers' voice now rang out. It was coming from the front door. She ran to it and saw her parents just outside the front of their large glass door. Hope shone in her eyes and she ripped the fabric covering the entry. She gripped the handle to open the door.

Hissing, she stepped back. The door knob was scalding hot. She looked up at her parents who were standing together, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Help me open the door! I can't do it by myself!" She screamed at them, wondering why they were acting so nonchalant.

"No." Her father murmured, "You can, Buffy."

Her brow furrowed and she tried the knob again. Her heat sensitive skin sizzled and she jumped from the door. "Pa, I can't!"

"Not now." Her mother said softly. It was right then she noticed that their lips weren't even moving as they spoke, "Now, you have to run, Buffy."

"What? No! I have to open this door! Help me!" She gripped the door, this time longer, but still jumped away when it started burning. She growled, angry at herself, and prepared to try again. She stopped when she saw her mothers hand reach up and place her palm against the glass door.

"Buffy, now you have to run." Her mother spoke, but once again her lips did not move. She pulled her hand back and to Buffy's shock and horror, both her and her father began to flake away into ash. Ashy particles began floating in the air as her parents slowly disappeared. "It's ok, Buffy."

"No!" She screamed and, mindless of the pain, tried her best to open the door. She scratched and pulled at it with all her strength. Blisters began forming on her skin, but she kept clawing at the door. It was not budging, "NO!"

"It's ok, Buffy." Her fathers' voice began repeating even after the last bits of her parents began dissolving.

She sobbed brokenly as she watched her parents disappear. She began banging on the door desperately, but it didn't even rattle.

"Buffy….Buffy, it's ok!"

"NO!"

Buffy's eyes shot open.

She was lying in bed. Through her blurry vision she saw someone hovering over her. Where were her parents? A hand quickly, but lovingly caressed her face, "Buffy, honey, it's ok."

Her eyes focused on her fathers concerned face, "Pa?"

"I'm here. What happened?" He had raced into her bedroom once he'd heard her screaming. It had taken nearly 2 full minutes of shaking until she woke.

Buffy sat up and embraced her father, "You and mom w-were ashing and I couldn't see why. I couldn't save you! I tried so hard, but I couldn't do it! I-I-"

Hank hugged her right back, "It's ok, sweetheart. We are right here, safe and sound. You don't have to worry about us. It was just a dream."

She released him a bit, only enough to look into his eyes, "God, I sound like I'm 12 years old."

"It's ok," Hank realized how vivid and strong her dreams could be and hugged her to him again, "Are you going to be alright?"

She hugged him for another moment, before she nodded, "Yes. I am fine."

"Good. Now, we have guests downstairs. They've come a little early, but don't waste time. We don't want to keep them waiting."

She nodded again, remembering her training session. "Who is it, today?"

Her father smiled knowingly, "It's Ethan and his new blood, Parker."

Buffy's eyes rounded in glee. Ethan had always given her the creeps, but his new blood more than made up for that. She quickly got out of bed to get ready.

"Now don't get too dolled up, you have to remember what this is all about."

She spun towards him, two pairs of exercise pants, already clutched in her hands. The smile slid from her face, replaced with a grim look. "The history and future of the Azilot Union for the Awakener to become the shining Beacon of our pride."

Hank nodded, a half-grin on his face. She may not like the clichéd motto of the Awakeners, but she knew it like the back of her hand, "I'll meet you downstairs in…" He checked his watch, "…15 minutes."

She faked saluted him and got back to picking out her clothes.

He shook his head and left the room, leaving her to get ready.

*

*

*

The only light in the room came from a small, but ornately designed lamp on his desk. Outlined was the large, but lean frame of a man sitting, staring. It almost seemed as if nothing was going on behind his incredibly dark brown eyes and the cast of the orange-yellow light gave an eerie glow. The figure didn't even move when a knock on the door came.

"Who is it?" His deep voice rumbled, though he already knew who it was.

"It's me." A female voice called from behind the door.

Finally, the figure moved. He gave a deep sigh and called, "Come in."

The door opened and a woman stepped inside. She closed the door behind her. She gave a small disgruntled noise and in the next moment, the lights flashed don.

He snarled slightly at the seemingly young woman, but she was unafraid. She simply slid over to his desk and unopened her move briefcase on top of it, "You can't keep doing this, Angelus."

His posture relaxed, slightly, but his tone was biting, "I think I have an explicit say in what I do now, Willow."

Her eyes met his them, "Of course. You are my oldest friend and I trust your judgment. But, you're going to have to reign yourself in. You're making more enemies than friends. And I'm talking even before you became Master."

"Even though I could have sung show tunes when Nest was killed, I never wanted this position. Too much…politicking, not enough living." He gave a slight roll of his eyes and reclined in his chair. He rested his feet up on the lavish wooden desk in front of him. It wasn't the only beautiful thing in the large office.

The petite red head gave a slight chuckle, "We aren't alive."

Angelus scoffed, "Reason enough to throw some fun in the mix."

"Just not at the Gathering. Please, Angelus, not this year." After removing several documents she closed her briefcase and set it down on the floor next to her.

The large vampire then gave a chuckle of his own and smoothly changed subjects, "Not that seeing you isn't always a pleasure, Willow; to what do I owe this visit?"

"It's the Azilots." Her voice changed, then, suddenly all business. "They were behind this entire operation. They are the only breed capable of being out in sunlight for a little while and that was more than enough time to rip the roof off that building."

He sighed and mumbled, "Of course. Who else would it be? How'd they know?"

"My guess is as good as yours. How they knew our most ancient Elders were all together at once is shocking. The meeting was kept top secret."

"A traitor," Angelus growled out.

"That is most likely. We will find out, Angelus."

Angelus' face returned to being completely stoic, "We have to retaliate."

"Yes. But, now is not a good time. They are expecting us to go in aggressively and violently as is our custom. If we do that, with our lowered moral-"

"-it would only be a blood bath." Angelus stood, his lower half incased in tight leather pants. "This is a new era of Aurelius, Willow, and I plan to make that very clear. I've made my choices for the new Elders."

She nodded taking up a pen and paper and waiting for him to speak.

He noticed her movements and gestured for her to stop, "No. I'm going to be announcing this at the gathering."

His advisors' eyes widened, "Angelus…"

"No matter what I do, I'm going to leave with twice as many enemies as when I came in."

"I suppose. I guess… I'll just leave you to it." She relented. She then reached into a manila envelope and pulled out several forms, "The Stregas are our next concern. Not only did you cancel the last few meetings, but I think that Aurora Black is getting antsy from you not calling her back."

All serious business was tucked into the back of his mind and mischief flashed in his eyes, "Is that what you're supposed to do these days?"

Willow smiled at her long time friend, "Yes, Angelus. Generally when people sleep together they stay in touch."

He scoffed and reclined in his chair, "Please. What kind of name is Aurora anyway? Sounds to me like she hasn't accepted the fact that she can't see the sun anymore."

"Well, what about Angelus? You can't tell me you kept that name because of your devout Catholic values."

A wave of emotion flashed on his face, but was quickly replaced with a blank expression. "You'd be surprised, Will. Now, when are these dead witches expecting to meet with me?"

Willow noticed the change in her leader, but wisely chose not to say anything. She slid the forms to him, "As soon as possible. Just give me a time and I'll make it happen."

*

*

*

14 minutes and 36 seconds later, Buffy was on her way down the stairs. Her hair, clothing, and (light) makeup were as good as she could make it in such a short time. Goodness knows she never wanted to keep her father waiting. She'd decided on black stretchy yoga pants and a halter sports bra top. It was white and showed more than a little bit of her midriff. She had swept her hair into a high ponytail and made sure to have a few tendrils of hair out of it. She may not have even been on a date before, but she knew she looked good.

The sight that greeted her down the stairs was her father, Ethan, and Parker sitting around talking.

"Hello." She stalked over to them and all three men stood with her presence. Ethan and Parker gave a half-bow to her and she nodded politely in response. She would never get used to people treating as if she were royalty. Though, in a way, she was.

"Buffy, my Awakener, it is always a pleasure to see your lovely face." Ethan reached his hand out to hers and placed a kiss on top of her wrist.

Ethan was a stark contrast from her father. Her father was slightly shorter than Ethan and had a round, proud face. His eyes, the exact same color as hers, were filled with not only trust, but great power.

Ethan was tall and lanky. His hair was always frazzled slightly and the wrinkles in his face resembled thin scars. He was dark haired and eyed and his entire being was foreboding.

Buffy did her best not to gag and slapped on a happy face, "Mister Rayne… Parker."

Parker jumped to attention as she said his name, "H-hello, Buffy, my Awakener."

Parker, Ethan's new blood, was very close to her age than anyone she had ever spared with. A new blood was a recently turned vampire, whether created by choice or chance. Azilot society shunned rebels and, most times, new bloods were adopted out.

In the years that she had known Ethan she knew he desperately envied her father. He had always wanted an Awakener of his own. Not for the love of a child, of course. He only wanted the power. Parker was as close as he got.

She smiled prettily at him, "Hi, Parker, my spar partner."

They both laughed at their little inside joke. Parker had dark brown hair and eyes, just like his adopted sire. His, however, didn't hold an ounce of cruelty. In fact, the boy was downright swoon worthy. He was 22, in actual years, and she really had no idea about his life prior to living with Ethan. It didn't matter though. He was adorable and all hers for the next 3 hours.

Hank cleared his throat and brought their focus back. "We have much work to do today. Buffy has a test coming to pass soon."

The girl in question rolled her eyes as if to say, 'don't remind me'. "What are we working on today?"

"Today, we're going to help you learn how to predict fighting styles and pattern of movements. Different opponents have different signs." Her father moved them into the slightly hidden training room, directly across from the sitting area.

Ethan stayed back from the group, as he only gave pointers when it was absolutely necessary. Buffy still found it unbelievable that her father voluntarily hung around him.

Hank positioned Buffy across from parker. "Fighting styles and patterns have everything to do with personality."

"So, the good guys fight differently than the bad guys?"

"Well, yes. I guess you could say that." He gave a charming smile to his pupils.

A scoff came from across the room and all eyes were drawn to Ethan.

With an almost unperceivable snarl he spoke, "There are no such things as good people. There are only bad people with slightly more conscience."

All parties involved were startled by his outburst. Hank shook it off first. He clapped his hands loudly to gain the students' attention.

"You guys will start with each other, then my style, and then Ethan's. By then, your mother should be home from work and she will be your last example."

Parker and Buffy nodded. All crushes, 'royalty', and vivid dreams were put aside and the work began.

* * *

Hopefully this part is to your liking. I'm trying to set everything up, this universe is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Send the reviews please, it's honestly what gives me the motivation to keep going and write faster.

Chyna

Oh, and don't forget to vote! Just take the spaces out! http:// thereadershavechosen. eternflame .com/forum/index. php?topic=1325.0


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, the few of you that know me, know that I'm also a musician. That is the reason why I haven't posted in a while! I've got the most amazing guitarist and it's been nothing but practice, practice, practice for me! We played our first show on Saturday and it was just....AMAZING.  
Also the next part is going to be loaded full of B/Aus goodness. I tried to make this part a little less chatty, but it's needed for the plot. Bear with me, please!!

* * *

Buffy smiled to herself as she closed the front door. Ethan and Parker had just left and though their workout had been the hardest one so far, she couldn't wait for their next visit.

"Are those googly eyes I see?"

She turned away from the door quickly, to see her mom leaning against the wall across from her. "It's not polite to sneak up on people. Ask Dad."

Joyce smiled, recalling the story Hank told her once she had returned home. She wrapped a loose arm around her daughter and they began to walk toward the living room, "You know, it's not going to kill you to go out without your parents around. That is the point of having a Watcher, you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The Awakener lied smoothly. She kept a perfectly straight face and sat down on the couch next to her mother. Because they pretended to carry normal human lives, that meant that her parents couldn't protect her all the time. That's where her Watcher, Rupert Giles, stepped in.

Joyce saw the stubborn look on her daughters face and sighed, "Buffy, you don't have to stay cooped up in this house all day long and only leave to go to school."

"Mom, I'm just fine!" She quickly found a distraction and grabbed the television's remote control, "I get out more than enough. Giles can attest to that."

"You've never even been on a date!"

"Mother!" Unused to her mother talking about her romantic life in any way, her head snapped in her mother's direction, "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I just don't have time for any of that. Besides, it's not like anyone is beating down the door."

Joyce grinned again at the slight blush on her daughters face, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. That Parker seems like a nice young man."

The 19 year old quickly clicked on the television, "We are so not talking about this."

"All I'm saying is that you should give him a chance! He doesn't exactly have the greatest mentor," The blondes shared a matching grin, "But, he's a good Azilot. I see it in him and I know you do, too."

Buffy finally turned her gaze completely away from the flickering screen and faced her mother, "I suppose…"

"Great! Then be ready at 6. That's when he's coming to pick you up!"

"What?!" The teenage girl screeched, but her mother was already making her way up the stairs. She collapsed against the couch pitifully, "Not only have I never been on a date, my mother is my match maker. Epic Loser 2009 Award goes to Buffy Summers."

She grumpily looked over to her clock and continued her mumbling, "Great, and it's already 4:30. Fighting all afternoon and now I have to great ready in…" She gasped, "An hour?!"

For the second time that day she got up and raced toward her closet. Despite her bitterness that her mother made the plans, she was more excited that she wanted to let on. Tonight would be perfect.

*

*

*

"Tonight is going to be perfect, Angelus."

The vampire in question cocked an eyebrow at the woman in front of him, "Is that so?"

Darla smiled seductively; her lips were painted bright red with nails to match, "Of course, my darling. This is your first function as our Master. Not only that, but I get to wear this fabulous dress."

Angelus watched as she spun around showing off said dress. It was red as well, but with deep almost unnoticeable sparkles in it. It was strapless and tight all the way down, until the knee where it fanned out in a mermaid style. Her curvy body filled out every space exactly right.

"Lorena does fine work, doesn't she?" He moved closer to her and wound an arm around her waist.

She rubbed her hands along his red velvet covered chest, "I'm sure you look divine in your tuxedo. Go on. Try it on."

He rolled his eyes at her domestic request, his mood instantly changing, "I have no desire to be in that thing any longer than I have to. And, Darla dear, you know how I don't like taking orders."

A devious look entered her eyes and she moved closer to him once again, "Maybe you should punish me…"

The anger in his eyes didn't lesson, but was joined by mischief. He grabbed her hands and pulled them tightly behind her back. His demon came to the forefront and she moaned lightly in response. Their spell was broken by the door opening.

"Angelus?"

His golden eyes glanced up to look at the male visitor standing at the door. "What is it?"

Alexander Harris, known as Xander, cocked an eyebrow at the scene before him. It was very well known that neither he nor Willow had any good feelings toward Darla, "You asked me to meet with you. Well, here I am."

Their leader nodded, only slightly put off. "Leave us Darla. Be ready at ten. Not a minute later."

Darla stiffened at being brushed off so easily, but collected her belongs and ignoring Xander, walked out the door.

The brunette took a step back and called out after her, "Don't forget to shave your back!"

When he reentered the room Angelus was leaning against his desk, with a small smile on his face. "Why can't you kids play nice?"

"Because there is only so much evil bitch I can handle in one eternity. Cordy is more than enough." He stepped further into Angelus' office and closed the door behind him, "So, what's the deal, big guy?"

His smile lessened then, "The Gathering is tonight."

"Oh yeah. I'm just combusting with excitement." Xander's tone gave way to exactly how not excited he was.

"Everyone is expecting me to mimic Nests actions. It's not going to happen. I've already informed Willow of this, but I am announcing the new Elder line at the Gathering tonight."

Xander blanched a bit, "Woah. Um, are you sure you really wanna be doing that? I don't think people are going to take too kindly to being embarrassed in public."

"Exactly. The lack of power makes vampires do crazy things. I want to know who's loyal to Aurelius. The Azilots may have killed our Elders, but it was one of us who allowed it to happen."

His associate took a seat in front of the still standing Angelus, "Of course. It's the only way that could have happened. But, they would have known that you would have taken over in place of Nest."

Angelus gave a short chuckle, "Spike and I were supposed to be there. We aren't exactly the timeliest vampires."

"So, who would be Master after you and Spike…?" Xander's eyes darkened as he realized who that person would be. "Do you really think so?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But, we are definitely going to find out if everything goes properly tonight." The taller vampire moved from his desk to the tuxedo hanging off a jacket rack.

Xander contemplated the situation for a moment, before looking up to Angelus, "You're an evil genius, you know that?"

He moved his gaze back to him, "I've been told once or twice. Now, this is where you come in. I need you to make sure there is extra security at this ball. Tell no one and make sure the guards do the same. I don't want anyone to know of my plans."

He looked confused, "Uh, sure. But, why don't you get Willow to do all this?"

"Because you, my horribly obnoxious friend, are an Elder as of tonight and my latest advisor."

Xander blinked rapidly, "Seriously?"

"There are very, very few people in this hell hole of a world that I trust, and you are one of them. Don't make me regret it." He turned back to his tuxedo and finished wiping the dust off of it, "Go. Do as you're ordered, Advisor."

Xander took Angelus warning seriously and stood quickly. He'd seen many a person that had gone against Angelus' wishes and did not want to be on that list. "Will do, big guy. I'll see you tonight."

*

*

*

"Tonight was… amazing, Parker. Thank you for taking me out." She smiled prettily at the handsome boy. The date had been…nice. Not exactly what she had expected, but it had been enjoyable.

His eyes widened slightly, "Oh, no, Buffy. Thank you. I had so much fun being with you tonight."

It had taken what felt like a million times of correction for him to stop addressing her as "My Awakener".

"Well then, we're just going to have to do this again, aren't we?" While the movie and walk through the park was not as exciting as she'd wanted, it felt nice. It was almost as if she was a normal girl for once.

His smile waned and he slowed the car down a bit, "Buffy…"

Oblivious to his discomfort she smiled again. Maybe he would ask her out this time and not her mother, "Yes, Parker?"

"Maybe we should drive around some more. Maybe go to the Bronze?" His worried face was quickly replaced by a slightly nervous smile.

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion, "You know that I can't do that. I haven't told my parents. And I highly doubt that Giles would enjoy being toted around to a night club." Her eyes glanced in the rear view mirror at the car trailing behind them.

He blinked and cleared his throat, "You're right. I'm sorry, my Awakener."

Suddenly, she had an uneasy feeling as they slowly pulled onto their block. A scent hit her nose, "What is that?"

Parker blinked again, this time heavier, "Maybe we should go for some coffee, My Awakener."

Her eyes focused down the road when a flash of yellow caught her eye. Fire.

Memories of her recent dream hit her hard and fast, "No! There's a fire! Drive faster!"

Begrudgingly, Parker did as he was ordered. Suddenly Giles was on their side urging them pull over.

"Parker, if you stop this car-" She stopped short as she saw that it was not only one fire, but many of them. All of them were Azilot households…

Including hers.

"No." A small mutter fell from her lips as her mind replayed her dream again.

"_Help me open the door! I can't do it by myself!" _

"_No. You can, Buffy."_

"_Pa, I can't!"_

Parker now being forcibly pushed to the side by Giles' car pulled the vehicle over to the curb.

She didn't waste another moment. Fast than she had ever moved she shot out of the still moving car and raced toward her home.

"Mom! Dad!" Her home was engulfed with the fire. In another second she was tackled to the ground.

Giles.

"Buffy, you mustn't go any further. Go back to the car!"

"Giles, no!" She screamed again, "They're in there. You don't understand! I dreamed it! You have to let me go!"

Motion caught Giles' eye. The ones who set the fire were still there. He lifted them up quickly and stared his charge in the eyes, "Listen to me. You have to run now, Buffy."

She blinked heavily as her dream flashed before her again.

"_Now, you have to run, Buffy."_

"_What? No! I have to open this door! Help me!"_

"_Buffy, now you have to run."_

"…what?"

"Buffy, you have to run now. I don't want you to stop. I want you to run and I don't want you to stop. Do you understand me? The Aurelius are here and I **refuse** to let harm come to you."

And suddenly it wasn't Giles voice that she was hearing. It was her fathers. She understood what her dream was telling her to do.

She nodded through blurry tears and quickly hugged Giles. Within a flash, she was gone.

"Buffy! Buffy, wait!" Parker tried his best to keep up with her, but she was extremely fast. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and she spun around, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't stop, Parker!"

"If you keep going they'll see you. I'll take you away from here. Let me help you."

She glanced over to her burning home and saw Giles and now Ethan fighting the ones who set fire to her home. They hadn't spotted her yet.

She looked at him, "Let's go."

They got back into his car and as quietly as possible drove away from the small community.

"I'm so sorry, My Awakener. This shouldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to be this way." He drove as fast as he could, ignoring stop signs in his rush.

Buffy was zoned out; her face was showing no emotion. She turned to her still babbling driver, "There's some place I have to be."

He turned to her in confusion, "My Awakener?"

In a second she had reached her foot over and slammed down on the brake pedal, in the next she was out of the car. With the sudden stop Parker knocked his head on the dash board and by the time he looked up, Buffy was gone.

She ran hard and fast. There was only one place she knew where to go. It was one place that she had sworn away from.

The Aurelius.

With no weapons, no hope, and now no family she had only one mission in mind. She was going to kill Angelus.

*

*

*

The new master of Aurelius was locked inside of his mind once again. Once Xander had left he made his way into his bedroom and then his shower. He was fresh out, a towel still wrapped loosely around his damp body. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror. It cost him thousands of dollars to have it made, and it only worked for him, but it was well worth it to see himself again.

A frown marred his handsome face as he realized what was going to happen in a matter of hours. The Gathering was tonight and high ranking members of Aurelius from all over the world were going to be there.

He was definitely not looking forward to it.

His choices for the Elders were going to come as a complete shock to everyone in attendance. Unlike Nest, Angelus didn't give a rat's ass about owed debts and politics. No. He cared about loyalty and dedication. Even if it was his most hated enemy, as long as he was loyal to Aurelius, he would be ahead of an ally.

He began fixing his still water slicked hair. Suddenly a slight movement caught his eye from the corner of the mirror. Whatever it was had to be human in order to be reflected in the mirror.

"Who's there?" He tightened his towel and waited for an answer, a breath… an attack.

He got exactly what he was looking for.

A tiny figure rushed at him with a series of punches and kicks. Several of them landed solidly, as he was so caught off guard. He quickly got his bearings and fought back.

There was nothing but fury in the young girls' eyes, which Angelus immediately used as a disadvantage.

Angelus quickly gained the upper hand and tossed her back into his armoire. The priceless mirror shattered with her weight and sliced several cuts into her arms and face.

Angelus growled loudly at the destruction of his property and decided it was time to end the fight. When she regained her footing, she once again rushed to him. She gave two crushing blows to his face and moved for another, when his fist rammed into her jaw. She stumbled, stunned from his powerful punch.

Angelus was in awe. That should have taken her down instantly. He followed quickly with another jab, this one to her temple, and finally she was out.

He was panting, unnecessarily so, but she had put up a hell of a fight. He crouched down to the unconscious girl and brushed her hair away from her face.

While she was most certainly beautiful, he didn't recognize her face. Undaunted, he quickly changed into regular clothes. He didn't want to kill her before finding out why she was sent for him. It was obvious that she was something other than human, but the warmth of her body said otherwise.

She wouldn't be out for long and he would make sure she was restrained when she woke.

*

*

*

Giles and Ethan tore through several of the Aurelius members before the police and firefighters came. Not wanting too much attention and realizing they would lose the rest of the Aurelius fled.

Spotting Ethan trying to flee, he stomped up to him, "What has happened here? Where are the Awakeners parents?"

Ethan ignored him and saw Parker heading toward them. He grabbed the younger vampire roughly by the arm, "Where is the Awakener?"

Parkers eyes widened, "I-I-I don't know. She ran away from me."

"In what direction did she go?" He bit out. He saw the small bruise on Parkers forehead and his grip became tighter.

Parker began to squawk out another lie, but Giles cut him off.

"The only questions that need to be answered are mine, Ethan. Now what the hell happened here?" Rupert Giles was in no mood for Ethan's lies, which were what usually spilled from his mouth. He had seen Buffy get into the car with Parker and knew that the boy had done the right thing.

Ethan's eyes narrowed at the slightly older Watcher. With a low voice, he rumbled, "I do not know. I was returning to see to Parker and this was what I found. Chaos. You could tell I tried my best to keep it from happening. I was fighting next to you, wasn't I?"

"Keep what from happening?" Giles questioned harshly.

"Many Azilots have died tonight. Some escaped, but… the Awakeners parents have perished." Ethan snarled out the last bit, not seeming a bit phased by his long time friend's death.

Something was horribly wrong with this picture and Giles wisely kept quiet about it. He caught Parkers eye and the young vampire immediately looked away. Whatever was the truth, he knew that the boy was the key to finding it out.

* * *

I really wanted to just get this part out there, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Thanks for reading guys and I promise the next part will not take so long!

Chyna Fox


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You guys are *amazing* for the feedback you've given me. It honestly makes me work faster. Thanks a lot. More B/Aus interaction in this one. Also, I'd like to re-remind everyone that things are way different in this story and I've moved things around to make it work. Sire/Childe relationships are the most different.

* * *

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred and for a moment she thought she was back in her home, safe and sound. It was only when she tried to stretch out her tired limbs did she remember what had happened… and where she was.

She shook her head and stood up fully. She found that her arms were chained to the ceiling. They were as far as they could go without her standing on tiptoe and were slightly behind her, making the position extremely uncomfortable.

But, why was she chained up and most of all why wasn't she dead? She moved her still disoriented gaze around the room and found Angelus standing stonily in front of her.

His eyes were an intense dark brown and they never wavered from her mossy green/gray eyes. He was clothed now, long gone was the damp white towel he wore. He was now in slim fitting black leather pants with a soft looking maroon velvet shirt. His posture was confident, but deadly. He stood there silently and didn't move an inch.

That bastard wouldn't make her squirm. She looked away from him quickly as he took one small step forward.

"Who are you?" Angelus spoke softly, but firmly, to the young vampire assassin before him.

She stared straight ahead, her posture as straight as she could make it, and said nothing. The only thing that showed in her eyes was hate; pure hate.

He walked around her, watching her disciplined form. She showed no pain from the awkwardness of the chains and no signs of fear. Reminded him of himself from many years ago. He continued speaking, his tone deceptively conversational.

"You're young. That I know…but there is a strange beam of power coming from you that is unusual for a creature of your age. Maybe an Awakener?" He leaned in closer to her body and inhaled deeply. His eyes snapped to hers and he spoke unable to hide his excitement, "And untouched! Pure as the Heavenly Angels. Maybe I should amend that for you…"

He attempted to reach his hands out to test her body, but before he could her voice made him pause.

"You touch me and the Azilots will make your suffering great before the end your miserable existence."

He glanced to her face. The face that was once perfectly stoic, had slightly rounded eyes and a blush tinted to her cheeks.

Angelus smile triumphantly, "Ahhhhh, yes! Another Azilot come to destroy me. When will they learn…?" He turned his back to her and walked away with a chuckle, attempting to show that she was no threat to him.

Buffy gritted her teeth in frustration, realizing he had tricked her into speaking.

He flounced on his stately bed and took a comfortable position, his eyes firmly on her form. In a casual tone, he asked, "So, how much of a reward were they wishing to grant you for turning me to ash?"

Once again, Buffy did not speak, not wanting to give into the Elders desire. She kept her eyes straight forward, but there was a burning desire to lash out and wipe the arrogant look off of his face.

"Oh, come now, child. Don't tell me you're going to give me the silent treatment now. We were getting along so well!"

Her nostrils flared as she tried to keep her angry words at bay. She decided that most likely he was going to kill her so she spoke, "You killed my parents! You and your soulless demons burned down our homes and took my life with it! The only reward is to watch you die!"

Angelus paused for a moment, clearly thinking of what she was saying. He relaxed in his luxurious bed and reclined against large black velvet pillows, "My… soulless demons, you say? And what town was this, young one?"

She finally turned her glare onto him and spat, "Don't play coy with me, monster. You know exactly which town I'm speaking of!"

He smiled a slow, evil grin. Everything was now making complete sense now, "Sunnydale. So, you _are_ the Awakener. Oh... this is getting good. Tell me, my love, what do you know of me?"

Buffy didn't acknowledge the assumption of her position, just let out a vicious growl, "You let The Beast control you. You were human once, but even then you had no soul. You're evil…and I am _not_ your love."

Before she even could tell he moved, Angelus was in front of her. He lifted his fingers to her face, then to her neck. He kept going, tracing the swell of her breast and lightly going over her nipples. She took a quick inhale of breath, her very faint heart beat increasing. He reached her ribs and guided downward, placing the palms of his hands on her flat stomach, and then gripping her hips. He pulled her pelvis forward and into his own, letting her arms stretch almost to the point of dislocating her shoulders.

He snarled nastily, "That is only the beginning of what you know of me, child. Soon, your mind will crack and shift and you will know nothing _but_ me."

He released her and with a snap she fell back against the wall. He walked past her coolly. She heard his footsteps and the slam of the door and realized he had left her alone in his bedroom. She released the breath she had been holding since he first touched her, in a rush. She wanted to say that she had been totally disgusted with his presence, that his touch alone filled her with rage. She couldn't.

The rage, disgust, hate and most definite embarrassment were there, but so were emotions she had never felt before.

What was this monster doing to her?

*

*

*

Angelus stood outside of his door for a moment and calmed himself, before whipping out his cell phone and marching down the hall. The person on the other end answered in the first ring.

Without a greeting he barked into the phone, "I want to know everything about Sunnydale, California. There are vampires there, Azilots. I want to know all high ranking families, mayors…everything. There's an Awakener that lived there. Get me every single piece of information you can find about her. I want to know why the town was purged and who ordered it." He slammed the phone shut without a goodbye and continued his prowl through the hall.

He turned sharply into a room not too far from his bedroom. He opened the door and slammed it shut once he was inside. Angelus turned and walked towards the mini bar in his office, intent on worrying about something other than the hate-filled little vixen in his quarters.

His back was turned to the rest of his room as he focused on mixing his drink. When the short cockney voice rang out, he didn't even bother turning around.

"There's nothing a bit of Irish Whiskey can't fix, eh?"

He laughed slightly, "Exactly right. I guess even an English dog like yourself has a little bit of taste. Want one?"

"Of course," The other vampire replied. He was reclined in a leather fainting couch, his platinum hair in stark contrast to its black color. "What took you? I know you're a filthy bastard, but that shower was a bit long."

"I had a… unexpected visitor." Angelus finished pouring his childes drink and made his way to him.

Angelus made very few childer in his lifetime, something that was unaccustomed to vampires. Though, out of all the ones he had created Spike was his favorite. The irony of him being English did not pass over him.

Spike grabbed the glass his sire offered, "Oh, really? And why do I get the feeling that this is different than your usual pop-in guests?"

Angelus took his own drink and sat opposite of his long time companion, "Oh, different is a good word for it. Blonde, petite, but damn…she's strong."

"So says the shiner on the side of your head. What happened, mate?"

The dark haired vampire raised a hand to his head and grimaced. Hopefully the damage would heal before his appearance at the Gathering. "An Azilot happened."

Shock appeared on Spikes face, "No, shit. So, your meeting didn't exactly end well, I see. I take it she's still alive?"

He nodded, "It wasn't a meeting. She thinks that I murdered her parents. She thinks I assigned our people to destroy her bloodline."

A smile caught the edges of Spike's lips, "Well, I have to admit, it does sound like your style."

Angelus matched with one of his own, "You know me so well. Unfortunately, this time, I didn't do it."

"So why is she still breathing? …Metaphorically, of course. Just get rid of her. I highly doubt that Darla would appreciate that pretty little thing being contained in your bedroom."

Angelus quirked an eyebrow at him. It was well known that he was very popular with women, but that he kept main lovers. Darla was his favorite of them. Her vicious nature rivaled only his and for that he appreciated her. Usually his captors were chained in the basement, but this girl…this one caught his eye.

"What? Don't you look at me like that. You know I'm right." He took another sip from his whiskey.

The Master vampire scoffed, "It doesn't matter what dear old Darla thinks. There's something special about this girl. Her clan was Azilot. She was the only one that survived, I'm assuming, because she attacked me alone."

"She attacked you?! She's got some bullocks I'd say!" Spike drained the rest of his drink and slammed it onto the table in front of him. He leaned in closer, interested in what else Angelus' knew of the girl.

"Yes…yes, she does." Angelus took a swig of his whiskey and continued, "She's got some power floating through her body, Spike. I think she's an Awakener."

The younger vampire watched his sire closely, "That would explain her having parents… are you going to consume her?"

Angelus frowned at the thought of him stealing her power and then resumed his stoic features, "I've sent for more information about her and her town. We'll see what happens."

Spike noticed the brief flash of emotion before Angelus locked it away, "You've got a hard-on for this chick, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes at Spikes tone, "If you had seen this girl, you would have one too."

Spike gave him a skeptical look, but didn't say anything. He got up and went to fix himself another drink, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, we best be gettin' ready for this damn Gathering tonight. I don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Angelus laughed, recalling how they went 2 hours late and extremely drunk to the annual Aurelius Gathering. His tone was coy as he replied, "What do you mean? I think we provided entertainment and a pleasant environment for our Clan."

"You stole Penn's bloody woman and shagged her right in front of him!" Spiked retorted, though there was a devious smile on his face.

"Oh, please! Don't act like you didn't join in! We had a marvelous time! And we gave her right back!" Angelus draped his arm around his friend's neck.

"True…true… But, we definitely don't need any more enemies, Angelus. Let's get this show on the road."

*

*

*

Darla was beyond furious. Not only did Angelus not want to arrive at the Gathering together, he had been avoiding her the entire night. She caught the scent of another vampire on him instantly and was now trying to keep herself from making a public scene. His speech was about to begin and she was determined to ignore him to the best of her ability.

Her gaze traveled over to a young, yet virile young breed. Putting on her most seductive face, she slunk over to him.

Angelus rolled his eyes at Darla's attempt to make him jealous. He refused to show any kind of weakness to his council and showing up with a woman on his first public event would be doing just that. He didn't care whether she understood that or not. He had continuously rebuffed her advances and the result was her now molesting the young breed in front of her.

He turned his attention back to the small group he was conversing with. They were all powerful men and all had been members of The Elder Council when Nest was killed. They seemed to be very pleased with themselves at the moment; all joking and chiding each other. Of course with vampires, especially Aurelius, you could never know what the true intent of someone really was.

Which was why he knew that those men wouldn't be too pleased with him in a few short moments.

Angelus once again lost focus of the men before him and scanned the crowd. Master Nest had, had a cabinet of more than 500 members and just about all of them were in attendance that night. Mainly, the Elders came back each year to hear their own names called.

He snarled in disgust of the self serving crowd. No, they wouldn't be pleased with him at all.

His thoughts were cut short as Xander bustled through the crowd to him, "Heya, big guy. I did what you asked. Now it's your time to shine."

Angelus nodded curtly, "Very well. Let's get on with it."

His advisor returned his nod and walked up to the podium where Willow was already standing. He whispered something into her ear and then turned toward the microphone.

Only slightly nervous(a habit she just couldn't shake from her human years), she tapped the mic. After a moment, she had everyone's attention and cleared her throat to begin speaking.

"You've all been invited here as an honored guest of the Aurelius Clan. As you all know, we suffered a most horrible tragedy a few months ago and lost our oldest and most powerful leaders. Among them, the most important, our Master Heinrich Nest." She let them mutter their mostly faux condolences through the crowd.

"Though our enemies would like to have seen us crumble, we have only grown stronger through the direction of our new leader." She stopped again for the light applause before continuing again, "Give your respect, your honor, and your loyalty to our newest leader, Master Angelus!"

Angelus felt ridicules for all the pomp and circumstance, but he knew it was a necessary evil. He sauntered to the podium and stared at the expecting crowd silently for a moment. His presence was strong and his dress was immaculate. Compared to Heinrich Nest, he was indeed the new face of Aurelius

After there was not a rustle of paper in audience, he began to speak, "This is the time that our … beloved Master would say a few names… fake a few smiles… and soak up the reverence of our people. I am not he."

At his blunt entrance to his speech, people began giving, hopefully unnoticed, glances at each other.

"I refuse to smile at deceit and conniving, disloyal Aurelius. I have no friendly ties to any of you. My only loyalty is to my clan and my clan alone. If all of us had that attitude, our ancient leader would still be alive."

An audible gasp went through the crowd. Someone stepped up on the stage, but was quickly blocked by the extra security Xander had arranged. Angelus didn't even glance over to him.

"This ends now. The Elders are as follows: William the Bloody, Lieutenant Master, Willow Rosenberg, Advisor, Alexander Harris, Advisor…"

He continued on until he got to the 100th name.

"Those are your Elders, respect them as such." He made a move to walk away from the podium, but stopped short. Leaning back into the microphone, "We are now a system of checks and balances. Everyone watches everyone else and we will never have a weakened Clan. I chose only the most loyal, the most dedicated. If you were not chosen… maybe that's something for you to think on for the next year."

With those words, Angelus stalked off the stage, almost angrily. The one who tried to get onto the stage suddenly appeared in front of him. He recognized him as Quentin Travers.

Quentin's face was twisted in barely concealed rage, "I don't know what you intend by doing this, Angelus, but it is pure madness. Your blatant accusation of an Elder killing Master Nest-"

"-Is completely true. I am not having this discussion with you right now, Travers. Though you have been anointed as an Elder, you will make an appointment with me or wait until our next meeting." Angelus brushed past him, none too gently.

Travers stared at his back darkly as he left.

"Angelus!" Darla saw that he wasn't going to stop and kept up with his fast pace. She noticed several of the guards from the stage were now following her lover out of the room. "Where are you going?"

He stopped then, now that he was safely away from most of the prying eyes, "Home. I have to see to something."

He stalked off with his guards and left her standing in the middle of the entrance hall. She heard the grumbles of irritation and shocked disappointment come from the still going party. While most women would be concerned over her lover's safety and reputation, Darla wasn't one of them. She saw excitement, danger, and above all attention.

No matter whose scent he came to the Gathering wearing, she would make sure that Angelus stayed hers at any cost.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember kids! The moral of this story is More Feedback = Quicker/Longer Chapters!

Loves.

Chy


	5. Chapter 5

"90% of the home was incinerated. The fire caught the propane tanks and caused an explosion. No remains were found, but they have concluded that everyone in the household is deceased, because of the intense heat."

Giles nodded, processing Ethan Rayne's words very carefully. They had quickly left the scene before the police could interview them and were now gathered at The Watcher's home. Upon their arrival he had phoned the Master of the Azilot clan, Daniel Holtz, and arranged for him and his guard to meet. The Master now stood at the far end of the home, flanked by two strong looking vampires.

"You are certain that you saw her leave unharmed?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles. She…. She left completely unharmed." Parker shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the leader of their Clan. Letting him know that Buffy had easily overpowered him would be more than slightly embarrassing for him to admit.

"Did she say where she was going?" Giles pressed.

"No. She didn't." He noticed the skeptical stares he was receiving and his eyes widened, "I swear it."

"You should have never let her out of your sight!" Giles bellowed. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly in frustration.

"And exactly how were you expecting the boy to do that? She's extremely fast and strong. You are the one who told her to 'run' in the first place." Ethan snarled at the Watcher. He was obviously very agitated, but his soft tone belied how much he didn't want to be in this meeting.

Giles hand immediately left his face and gave a chilling snarl of his own, "You dare you insinuate that the order I gave to _my_ Awakener was improper?"

Ethan scoffed, "Oh, I do more than dare, you insipid-"

"Enough of this." Daniel Holtz voice finally boomed from the side of the room. His face was full of displeasure as he waltzed closer towards the group. "You are all failures in my eyes, so we can stop this passing of blame. We need to find the Awakener and bring her home."

The 3 men nodded, but remained quiet. They all knew better than to test the temper of their leader, especially when it came to important issues such as this.

"If I may, Master…?" Giles continued once he got an approving nod from Holtz, "Buffy was very rarely out of my sight and there were very few places that she would go; the college campus, the movie theatre, the coffee shop… Those are the best places to start."

Holtz nodded, "What about acquaintances of hers?"

A look of guilt flashed on Giles face for a moment, "She didn't, didn't actually have many of those. Aside from Parker… there were none."

Not feeling the least culpable, their Master spoke again, "Well, then. That narrows our search greatly. I am going home to organize a search team. I will call you again, when I need any of your services."

The tone in the vampires' voice left no room for a response. He didn't spare another glance at the trio and stately walked out of Giles' home.

The Watchers eyes never left Ethan's face, "What was the purpose of arguing with me in front of the Master?"

Ethan recoiled in honest shock, "There was no purpose, only stating my opinion. If you're going to accuse my charge of something, you should expect me to respond."

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, Ethan," Giles voice was grim, "but I will. Soon. You can leave my home now."

His ever present snarl reappeared on his face and Ethan stormed out of his house. Parker stayed behind for a moment.

Giles locked eyes with the much younger vampire, "It is in your best interest to keep in touch with me…without Ethan."

Parkers' eyes widened and he darted out of the room without a reply.

Giles walked to the door and made sure it was firmly locked. He turned away from it and walked back to his living room. Despite what the Master had said, he was not going to sit around and wait. No, he was going to find his Awakener.

*

*

*

Buffy eyed Angelus as he stalked back into the room. He was dressed differently; gone were the leather pants and velvet shirt. He was now trying to undo his bow tie from his immaculate tuxedo. He didn't say a word to her or spare her a glance as he moved about his room doing his nightly ritual. She quickly averted her eyes when he began removing his shirt and revealing his bare chest.

Angelus changed clothes in silence. He removed his tuxedo, which he haphazardly tossed to the floor, and changed into a set of black, silk pajamas. He turned towards her. Her eyes were still cast to the ground and he smiled at her innocence. He watched as a shudder went through her body and a momentary flash of emotion went across his face.

She felt the heat of his eyes on her and figured he must have been done changing clothes. Raising her gaze to him, she spoke, "Why is it that you have not killed me?"

His trademark smirk still on his face, he slowly moved towards her. His shirt was unbuttoned and with each step it swayed against his paleness, showing more of his toned flesh with each movement. "Who said I wanted to kill you?"

"I am Azilot. One who wanted to murder you." She looked flustered for a moment, another tremble of weakness taking over her body, and then corrected herself, "One who _still _wants to murder you."

Angelus gave a sigh, though a smile was on his lips. He walked past her and into a different room of his chambers that she couldn't see. He returned to the room, but still out of her sight, "When was the last time you've fed, dear girl?"

Buffy was startled by his question. Confused she asked sarcastically, "Why does it matter, _dear fiend_?"

He appeared in front of her, a silver thermos in his hands, "You're shaking. It must have been some time."

She stared at the thermos, already sensing the rich human blood inside of it, "I-I don't know."

He smiled at her hunger. Maybe she wasn't impenetrable after all. "If I release you, do you promise to behave yourself like a good little girl?"

Her eyes snapped to his and she snarled angrily, "I am no ones little girl, thanks to you!"

Still smiling, he shrugged, "I guess that's promise enough." He reached up and undid her chains. Her body collapsed to the floor. He sat the thermos in front of her and stepped back.

She knelt down out of pure exhaustion and moved her arms around. They were terribly sore from being raised for the last day. She gave an untrusting stare at Angelus and reached for the thermos. She grabbed it and gave a long sniff to see if she could trace any contaminations. If there was any way of her getting out of there, she would need some sort of strength.

He leaned up against his bed, "Don't worry. It's not poisoned."

The smell of it backed up his words. She quickly changed her face and began drinking the warm liquid.

Angelus watched her carefully as she fed. Her face did not change like most of their kind. Her eyes glowed a bright, almost neon blue and her face was smooth, as usual. Her teeth simply elongated their canines to a deadly point. He was in awe.

She'd finished her quick meal and had begun licking the remainder of the blood from her lips.

His pants tightened as he grew excited watching her feed. It had been a very long time since he'd been aroused in that way. "Why, Ms. Summers. You're beautiful!"

Buffy's eyes widened as he said her surname. Hearing that he knew her name sent her crashing back to the reality of the situation. He murdered her family. He _murdered _her family. Without thinking she charged at him, not caring that he could easily kill her.

Angelus was as shocked as she was, but still prepared for anything the young vampire would have done. She slammed him down to the floor and straddled his waist. Wrapping her hands around his neck she screamed in his face, "How do you know my name?!"

Angelus openly laughed at her feisty, yet foolish attempt to over power him. He quickly took over the situation and grabbed her hands to pull them behind her back. Locking them with one hand he adjusted her position with the other so that her womanhood was right on top of his erection. He grew harder at her gasp of surprise, "I know almost everything about you, Buffy Summers."

She blushed, filled with humiliation at their current position and her point of vulnerability. She sat perfectly still on top of the obviously aroused vampire, "H-h-how?"

He ignored her stammered question, "I did not destroy your bloodline and as far as I know, my people had nothing to do with it."

Their position forgotten, she questioned him, "What are you talking about? You're lying to me!"

"I am many things, little one, but a liar is not one of them." He released her hands and sat up quickly, causing her arms to go around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I did no harm to you, your family, or your clan. It seems…that you don't know as much about me as you think."

Buffy was flustered, not only from the impressive nature of Angelus beneath her, but the look in his eyes. He was telling the truth. Then who was responsible for ruining her life? Her breath slowed as she felt her body responding to his. This was too much. The stress of the Assassins Test she was supposed to take, on top of losing her family, was overwhelming. For some reason she couldn't help but to respond to him. He moved his face in closer to hers and she knew that he was about to kiss her.

She knew that in whatever this momentary weakness was, she would let him.

Angelus wasn't fairing any better. The Azilot on top of him was resting comfortably in his lap and it was driving him insane. Her petite frame seemed to meld perfectly with his and his thoughts were filled with images of taking her on his floor, whether she wanted him to or not. She still had a remainder of her meal on her lips and he reached in to taste it…

"Still have habits of playing with your food, I see."

*

*

*

"Where did he go?"

"Not sure. You think he could have left any faster?"

Willow sighed as her and Xander searched the entrance to the ball. Angelus had left without a word to either of them and the crowd inside was more than a little antsy at his news. "Does he honestly think we're going to be able to clean up that mess in there?"

"Nope." He gave up searching for their Master and turned his eyes back to her, "I think he's counting on that chaos, Will."

She nodded, "You think what he's saying about the traitor is true?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Did you see how _he_ reacted in there? Something's going on with that guy. I smell a blood sucking rat."

The duo quieted as several people left the hall and walked past them.

They watched them pass and suddenly Willow switched topics, "Did I do ok up there?"

Xander wrapped an arm round his recently acquired partner. Before getting his promotion he and Willow had been friends for many years. He was used to her odd switch of topics, "Of course you did. 18th Century, Judaic stuttery Willow is far gone."

The red head smiled at him, "Thank you, Xander. I hope my little intro wasn't too dramatic. Although, I think Angelus feeds on the drama-"

Her words were cut off by an angry Quentin Travers shoving past her and Xander. Moments later his female partner came past sputtering out apologies and followed him out the door.

Xander growled, realizing that they were going to have to deal with the situation immediately. He looked at Willow, "You ready to go back in there?"

She regarded him seriously, "No. No, I am not. But, we have to."

"Yeah, let's find Spike." They walked back into the main hall and began searching for their Lieutenant Master. It wasn't hard to spot the platinum blonde vampire and they strode over to where he was seated.

Spike had hoped that the two advisors would leave him out of this mess and clean it up themselves. If anyone didn't want the leadership role more than Angelus, it was him. Not that he wouldn't be able to perform the task better than anyone, he would just rather have the glory than the actual hard work. His eyes focused on the duo from behind the red haired woman sitting on his lap.

Xander shook his head, incredulous at the sight, "Are you serious, man?"

"Well, I was about to be until you two gits interrupted me. What do you want?" Spike smiled blithely as the unnamed woman began to nuzzle his neck.

Willow sighed and Xander scoffed in disbelief. He roughly grabbed the slender woman from Spikes lap and pushed her away from them. Ignoring her whimper, he kneeled down and spoke roughly, but quietly to Spike, "What do we want? Do you not notice the several hundred angry vampires surrounding us at this very moment? When Angelus isn't around they all listen to you."

Spike's careless smile stayed in place, none too concerned with the female vampire wellbeing. "Angelus said his piece. I can't change it. What do you want me to do about it? Call off the party? I think that would anger them more than just sittin' here being pissy."

Willow stepped forward, her voice also low and stern, "We just need you start behaving like a leader. Now get off your British ass, get up to that podium, and *say* something to calm these people down!"

Spike looked up to Willow in surprise, his smile falling. He stood and got right in front of her. She stood her ground, not intimidated in the slightest by the older vampire. He smirked again, "Yes ma'am."

Xander shook his head and stood, "About time."

"What can I say? I've always had a thing for redheads." Spike fixed his clothes, ignored Willows look of disgust, and made his way to the podium.

"You think this is gonna end well, Will?"

"Nope." She smiled at her partner, "But it will be very entertaining. Our ladies await, Mr. Harris."

Seeing said ladies across the room, a medium build blonde and the aforementioned Cordelia, the pair made their way over to them, hoping Spike would actually attempt to handle the situation properly.

*

*

*

**Ok, so this isn't as long as it should have been, but I'm SO exhausted guys. Sorry. Working retail is a bitch during the holidays and my music has taken up a lot of creative energy. Poop.**

**BUT, there will be another chapter tomorrow evening! Promise. That is my poor (wo)man's Christmas gift. lol.**

**Some of you have asked questions about some holes in the story. They are there on purpose, i.e. where is Angelus located, how the hell did she get there, etc. I'm trying to keep her character a little bit… mysterious. Hey, everybody's got their issues. You'll see why later.**

**Thanks for being so patient guys. *heartheart*  
**

**Chy  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter as promised. And longer too. **

* * *

Buffy's head shot up and saw a gorgeous, shapely blonde woman standing at the entrance of Angelus' room. Her posture was one of irritation; she did not look at all pleased.

Angelus sighed in quiet frustration, wishing that Darla had gone home with the young breed he saw her chatting up with. He lifted Buffy and himself from the floor, before showing her inside of the small storage space where he had retrieved the blood. Before turning to Darla, he lifted his finger and gave Buffy a warning look to remain there.

He closed the door tightly and faced his concubine. "Darla. How nice of you to drop by….unannounced."

She sauntered around the room as she spoke, "Yes, well, I thought I'd stop by to see what was so damn important that you had to leave the banquet early. I must say that when you've strayed in the years… you've had much better taste than _that, _Angelus."

Angelus followed her with his eyes, watching every sensual step of hers. Usually unexpected visits from her were welcomed. Whatever female he had in his bed at that moment would be tossed aside and replaced by his favorite lover. "Is that jealousy I smell? I thought you were better than that?"

Darla growled and snapped, "I am not jealous. I would just like to know why my _lover_ hasn't paid me any attention in the last 2 weeks. And when we finally meet, you leave early to be with some… child!"

He strolled up to the angry vampire and pushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes. The anger melted in her eyes and she leaned into him, accepting the loving touch. He gave a soft, artificial smile, "I'm sorry, Dar. It's just…you've gotten kinda boring."

The softness in her face disappeared at his words as his words betrayed his hands caring motions.

"I needed a little excitement in my life, something you just can't provide anymore."

She snarled and smacked his hand away from her, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Angelus laughed cruelly, "See, what I mean? Excitement, thrill, _fun_! You don't even know how to speak the words now!"

"I didn't come here to play your little games, Angelus. I came here to be fucked and I am not leaving until I'm satisfied!" Darla marched over to vampire and pressed her lips against his.

Angelus kissed her back viciously, biting and cutting the skin on her lips. He allowed his demon face to appear and pulled back from her abruptly. Gripping her shoulders painfully, he pulled her close and spoke into her ear, "Our association has never been on your terms, my dear whore. It would be in your best interest to remember that!"

With that he pushed her hard onto the floor. She snapped up quickly, "Angelus!"

"It's _Master_ Angelus. Now leave, Darla. Can't you see I'm busy? She may be young, but at least her cunt hasn't been used by every vampire this side of California."

Seeing that she was pushing Angelus to his limit, she straightened her shoulders and attempted to walk out with dignity. The sound of his voice calling her name caused her to turn around. "Yes…Master Angelus?"

"If you come back here without an invitation you will not be pleased with the outcome. Understood?"

Her lips made an angry line to keep her biting words from escaping. She nodded shortly and walked out of the room.

Angelus sighed in contentment. He knew she would come crawling back, literally, if he told her to. If the young Buffy were not in the other room he would have gladly taken her up on her offer. Alas, the walls were thin and he was not about to ruin his seduction for the sake of Darla.

When he opened the door he saw that Buffy had moved to the back of the closet, sitting on her haunches. She calmly glanced at him and he knew that she had heard every word of their conversation.

"I want to go home."

He walked into the large space and crouched down next to her, "Home? You have no home, remember? This is as close as you're going to get, babe."

Painful memories flashed through her head and she realized he was right. Her town and her friends, the ones she knew her entire life, were gone. But maybe she escaped, maybe she could find them, "My bloodline may be gone, but my Clan still exists! I should be with them!" Buffy defiantly stared into his eyes.

Angelus looked away from her and stood, assuming his dominant position above her, "Just as well. Do as you wish. You're free to leave here anytime."

Buffy studied him closely. This Elder did not seem the type of vampire to just relinquish power, "You'll let me go…just like that…"

"Just like that. I'll even make sure my clan doesn't put a hand on that creamy, pure flesh of yours." He finished the last line of his words slowly, his eyes scanning her body.

Once again Buffy felt that unfamiliar flash of heat go through her body. His posture, the tone of his voice, the sinful way he looked at her…

She had to get out of there. Fast.

She stood quickly, her head high, refusing to back down, "Then I want to leave. Right this second."

"Oh, but of course." He turned around and opened the door of the closet, "Right this way, Milady."

Buffy was quick to leave the small space. She slid by Angelus and made her way to the door she had seen him come in and out of.

He smiled at her pace and walked next to her and put a hand to her shoulder, "You will walk by my side."

The tone that he spoke in gave Buffy no second thoughts of disobeying him. She just wanted to be free of this nightmare. Even though, she knew that it was only the beginning.

They began their walk outside of his bedroom. Long halls came into her sight, one in front and two on each side, many doors on each of them. Angelus began a slow, strolling pace as he guided her towards the exit.

The large mansion was extraordinarily clean. The floors were polished, the walls buffed, and there wasn't a spec of dust that her keen eyes could pick up. The forbidding outside of it, she found, was simply a cover. Her reverie shattered when Angelus spoke.

"Where will you go?"

Hm. Good question. She hadn't gone through the specifics, but her senses and her clans' senses were good enough to find each other. "I'm not sure, but, I am sure that I will find some of my people."

He kept his eyes straight ahead hoping to unnerve the young girl, "And you think they'll just accept you back?"

She looked at him sharply, unready for that question. His cool demeanor was apparent now…he was hiding something, "Why wouldn't they? They would care for me, I'm their Awakener."

"Wrong again." He said in a sing-song voice, "Don't you remember Justine? I know I do."

Buffy flinched at the mention of the previous Awakener. It had been several decades since her time, but the Council made sure she knew of what happened. She picked up her pace a bit, "It doesn't matter. I've done nothing wrong. They wouldn't deny me."

"Oh, no? Not even if they thought their precious Beacon of Light had made a pact with the devil himself?"

She stopped in the middle of the beautiful hallway and turned to him, "…what did you do...?"

"Word is that you've turned on your family, your clan after you were captured by the Aurelius. You begged and pleaded for you life. Even got down on those pretty little knees and-"

"Enough! None of this is true! Did you do this? Did you spread these lies?" Her face was already read with frustration and angry tears were forming her in her eyes.

"Oh no, of course not. I wouldn't dare say that about a creature as pure as you." He lied smoothly. Though there were no such rumors about her now, it would only be a matter of time.

She successfully blinked her tears away and seethed quietly, "They will not believe that an Awakener would do such a thing. We are trained to be loyal, to our people, our fight. They'll believe me."

Angelus let out a bark of laughter and dismissed her with a swat of his hand, "**You** were trained and educated, and **you** have compassion and loyalty, not them. Don't tell me I know your people better than you do."

Buffy's confidence hitched as she thought on his words. Would they believe her or would they take it as another opportunity to put another Awakener on trial? Her musings stopped when Angelus grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What makes you think they won't string you up the second they smell my scent on you…the arousal I created?"

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. What would she say? 'I didn't want you to touch me!' or 'I was never aroused by you!' The fact is she did and she was.

Angelus kept his face stoic, concerned, but inside he was gleeful. While it was true, there was a chance they would not accept her back, he was completely manipulating her emotions. He did want to conquer this girl… but he also wanted to keep her safe. "Here we are. Here's your chance…to go 'home'."

Her brow furrowed in frustration, fear. She didn't know anyone outside of her town that was Azilot. She surely couldn't stay here. She moved toward the door.

"Unless," She stopped at his voice and turned towards him carefully, "Unless you would like to stay here. I have more than enough room to accommodate you with."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise at the offer. Stay with the Aurelius? With the one rumored to have made a pact with the Beast? The man who made her body burn and sweat with just a look? Not a chance. She'd have a better chance walking into a sunlit church.

"Before you speak, you should hear what I have to offer. I will find your nearest clan's town, The Beast knows how you made it all the way from Sunnydale to here. I will have the situation explained, as well as give you safe passage to it."

Her surprise quickly turned hopefulness, the teenaged girl replacing the warrior, "You could do that? And you think they would listen? They-they would take me back?"

Angelus almost felt shame for manipulating the lost, young girl. But, he ignored the feeling and continued, "Your clan may not trust me, but I do have diplomats that will be able to change their minds about you."

She kept her hand on the door and gave him a distrusting look.

Angelus sighed, realizing his assassin was not going to make this easy, "It's true, I desire you, more than I've desired anyone in a very long time. But no matter how many stories you've heard of my past, you should know that I've never gone back on my word."

She looked away from him. After a moment she raised her gaze to him once again and moved away from the door, "I accept."

His eyes sparkled with glee He nodded to her once and get out his cell phone, punching in numbers quickly, "I need you here. Yes. …Did he? Good." He hung up and met her questioning eyes, "I keep my bases covered."

She too another glance around his impressive home, "Yeah, I guess you do."

He flashed a smug grin and put a hand behind her shoulders, "Come. I have someone to introduce you to."

He led her past many more rooms. The closer she got towards the entrance the more vampires she saw. There were two that caught her eye. She recognized power and those two most certainly had it. He moved towards them and surprisingly, they smiled warmly in greeting.

Making Buffy shiver, he moved the hand from around her shoulders to the middle of her back, "Buffy Summers, I would like to introduce you to Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris, my advisors."

"Just call me Xander. It rolls off the tongue better," The male vampire in question grabbed her hand and laid a gentle, but lustful kiss on it.

Her eyes met Angelus; for what reason she didn't know. Jealousy and irrational anger flashed through his eyes as he none too gently smacked Xander's hand away, "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"

He rolled his eyes, but stepped back anyway, "Aye, aye, captain."

Angelus gave him one more warning look before continuing to speak, "_Willow_ will be showing you around today. I've arranged to have some clothing shipped in and if you do not like them, she will accompany you for more. Willow." He nodded to her then looked to Buffy.

"Take care of her. Whatever she wants." And with that, the Master vampire turned and walked away.

As he stalked off, Buffy desperately wanted to call him back. As much as she knew she had distaste for him, he was the most familiar thing she had. She slowly turned to her 'keepers' and gave them a once over.

Xander was dressed very simply, but stylishly so. He had a plain black button down shirt quirkily paired with a pair of brown pants. While pristinely pressed and obviously expensive, they were put together without pretentiousness. His collar and top buttons were open revealing a series of different necklaces and chains. His smile was infectious and as much as she wanted to generalize him, along with the rest of the Aurelius, his eyes seemed quite friendly.

Willow was a different matter entirely. While Xander seemed more outgoing, she seemed almost reserved. As if she always knew a secret but was keeping it to herself. Her clothes were relaxed, a soft russet colored skirt with a dark green V neck top. She wore no jewelry except a golden pentagram on her left ring finer. Her hair was a beautiful red with faint highlights of pure white going through them. Her brownish green eyes were large and expressive and showed no signs of malice, though she could feel how powerful she was.

"Hello, Buffy. It's nice to meet you." Willow smiled and stretched out her hand.

Buffy, still unwilling to let her guard down, shook hands with the vampiress and gave a short grunt of reciprocation.

"I know you don't trust me, or any of us really, and that is to be expected and respected. Hopefully during your stay with us we'll change your mind."

There was a warm, peaceful aura from Willow that Buffy silently welcomed. She gave a slight nod to her, but remained unspeaking and turned her attention to Xander.

Noticing her blank stare and saw that she was looking for an explanation from him, he smiles broadly, "Oh, yeah Buffster. The Aurelius brood is known for being violent, malicious leaders, who are also amazing lovers by the way, but we're also pretty damned cool. Why don't we get this show on the road already?"

Buffy gave the smallest hint of a little, which came out looking more like a grimace, and nodded again. She followed them as they led the way to her room.

*

*

*

"So, what are we going to do now, Master Rayne?" Parker asked slightly sheepish. Ethan had required Parker to call him Master whenever they were alone.

Ethan's face had been tight full of anger and he hadn't uttered one word their entire trip home. They had finally made it into the mid sized home when Parker asked the question. With a ferocious growl Ethan grabbed the young vampire by the neck and lifted him up against the door. "What did you do with her?"

The fear in Parker's eyes doubled as he realized his keeper did not believe his story. He gripped his own hands around the ones clutching his neck and attempted to sputter out a reply.

Ethan raised him a little higher and threw him across the room. Blindingly fast, he was hovering over Parker and dirty boot planted in the middle of his chest, "Where is she you pathetic little whelp?!"

"I don't know, Master! I swear it! We were driving away when-"

He dug his boot deeper, "Driving away? You weren't supposed to take her _anywhere_! She was supposed to stay exactly where she was!"

Parker grimaced as he heard the tell tale crack of a rib breaking, "I know, Master… I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice! Please…"

Finally Ethan relented and removed foot. "She was supposed to be captured, Parker. Or did you not understand the plan that we went over and over?"

Parker clutched his side and he painfully sat up, "I understood, Master, but I could no-"

Ethan delivered a punishing kick to Parkers face promptly knocking him back down. "Down! I'm not done with you yet."

*

*

*

Before Angelus walked into his room, he knew he had a visitor waiting for him. Still clad in his black silk, he confidently strolled into his room.

"God, you're such a fucking cliché."

Angelus rolled his eyes at his successor and slammed his door shut, "Get out of my bed."

Spike just smiled and snuggled in more comfortably, "Nah. I'm thinking I like it right here. Besides, you owe me for the shit you pulled tonight."

"You're lucky enough that I haven't killed you over the years. And what is it that I owe you for?"

The blonde vampire quirked a scarred eye, "Leaving me with an angry mob, for one! Two, our bitch of a sister wouldn't stop pestering me about where you went and whose smell you were wearing."

Angelus sighed and sat on the end of the large bed, his back to Spike, "Darla has been taken care of, so never mind that. If you're my lieutenant then you're supposed to do the angry mob controlling."

"Bullocks, I am. Lucky for me, I am charming and good looking and they all left without an issue."

Angelus turned to face him, "There was a riot, eh?"

Spike nodded, his phony story not lasting for a moment, "Just a small one. Nothing the guards couldn't handle shortly. Are you sure you want to be doing this all so drastically? Our people are known for being power thirsty and we both know it's true. They aren't going to take this without a fight, Angelus, and I did not survive this long to simply become a martyr."

"Get over yourself and get out of my bed, blondie." Angelus stood and pulled Spike by the ankles until he toppled onto the floor.

"Oi!" Spike popped back up and moved towards the door intent on leaving, "You don't have to be so rough, you know!"

"Xander is going to be on his way here. Tell him I will meet with him late tomorrow afternoon." Angelus tossed backed the luxurious looking comforter on his bed.

Spike scoffed again, "Whatever… cave man."

"Spike!" He called before the other man could leave the room. The blonde stopped and looked at him impatiently, "… I won't get you killed."

Spike's face softened, knowing that this was as emotional as Angelus could get. Knowing better, he just nodded and left the room.

Though he made it seem like it, Angelus had no intention of going to sleep just yet. Not without seeing his little blonde assassin one more time for the night.

* * *

Jen you are amazing. Thank you so much. Esmerada, Dr. B, Cryngle(thanks so much for your actual critics, love it.), Kemowitch, slayrchica, Neo, Abby, DJ Mae... SO many more. Thanks so much for the feedback. It feels really good to work hard on something and for people to actually like it. Sorry, again, that it took me so long.

Happy(belated) Festivus and Happy New Year to all!

Chy


	7. Chapter 7

*** The boring stuff you don't really care about: I've recently got 2 jobs. Yes, 2. So, I barely have enough time for sleeping. BUT, the next chapter will be out very soon. Maybe not tomorrow, but defnitely by the weekend. I'm gonna try to do at least 2 every couple weeks. SO sorry about the delay. Hope you guys like this part. Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'cause that's when things get really interesting.

* * *

"Well, ladies. This is where I bid you adieu." Xander chimed as they approached the doorway to Buffy's room, "The big guy needs to have a word with me."

Willow nodded, that knowing look flashing across her face once again. "I can handle it from here, Xander."

He returned her nod and looked to Buffy, "You have a good night, my fair maiden."

Buffy tensed as he raised his hand, but soon realized he was simply taking a dramatic bow. Regardless, she stepped back slightly and remained silent.

Xander took notice of her reaction and smiled slyly. "See you ladies, soon."

The Awakener watched the strange vampire saunter off down the hall, before turning her eyes back to Willow.

"Don't mind him Buffy. He's…" she stopped, rethinking her words, "…relatively… harmless."

Buffy gave another grunt, still not feeling chatty.

Willow sighed. Her public speaking may have gotten better, but lying was nothing she was good at. Giving up on trying explaining her clan mate, she opened the door to the room that would now belong to the younger vampire, "Welcome to your room."

Unwillingly Buffy's eyes widen at the sight of the bedroom. Everything was massive. It appeared to the young vampire that she would have to take a running leap just to climb atop the bed. She stepped in and admired the large room.

Willow stepped in behind her and closed the door, "All of the rooms aren't like this, but Angelus decided he'd rather you have the best room in the compound. Next to his, of course."

Buffy gave her a curious look, but did not ask any question. Instead she stepped even further into the room and looked around. Everything was colored in neutral, yet slightly feminine colors. She had expected the blacks and burgundies and chain attached ceilings of Angelus room. Not the mauve and cream coloring of this one.

While Buffy's family was by no means poor, they definitely did not live a decadent life. She could have, if she had chosen to, but she had decided to try being as normal as possible. She had only wanted to be treated as normal as possible.

Willow moved passed her and made her way to the bed, where several boxes lay stacked. She began opening each one and withdrawing different items from inside.

Buffy watched her for a moment, and then made her way towards the bed. As she had thought, it took her a little leap before she was sitting on top of it.

She watched the redhead in silence for a few moments, before deciding to speak, "How can you stand to work for him? You know all of the horrible things he's done."

Willow smiled patiently at her, glad that she had begun speaking, and stopped unloading the boxes, "Angelus is the leader of my Clan, arguably the oldest vampire of _any_ clan left, and, believe it or not, a good friend of mine."

Buffy's face furrowed in disbelief, "It doesn't seem like he could be anyone's friend at all."

Willow laughed softly and shifted the now empty box to the floor. She grabbed another one and began the process again, "Don't get me wrong, he _is_ a vicious leader. He's very old and he didn't get that way from playing the good guy role all the time. But that's not all there is to him. Even though, it seems like it."

Buffy nodded and stayed silent, thinking about what Angelus' assistant was saying. She watched as Willow finished unpacking the box of clothes in and went to inspect what Angelus got her.

"He's got a thing for leather, eh?" She used two fingers to pick up a pair of black leather pants. Her face scrunched in distaste as she eyed the rich material.

"Oh, yeah." Willow shifted through some of the clothes and pulled out some cotton sleep wear. "Just ignore those, for now. I think this will more suit your interest tonight."

Buffy's eyes widened at the clothes in Willow's hands, "Yummy sushi pajamas!"

The pajamas in question were snatched out of Willow's hands. She giggled in return. "I take it you like sushi?"

"Love it." Buffy gripped the smooth material in her hands and then realized that she might have been rude, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about." Willow shook off the incident quickly. She moved the last empty box and, with perfect grace, sat on the bed next to Buffy. "You eat food?"

The Awakener nodded, "I have to eat a mixture of blood and human food. My… my mother would cook just for me."

Willow could help the look of sympathy forming on her face, "You do realize Buffy, that we had absolutely nothing to do with what happened, don't you?"

She kept her eyes down, "No… no, I don't. This is probably a trap. I've been told my entire life about the Aurelius. About Nest, the One with the Angelic face… all of you."

Buffy raised her teary eyes to the advisor, "But, I can't really bring myself to care. I have nothing left to live for, so why should I?"

The redhead tried her best to keep the tears from her eyes. Sometimes she cursed having the ability to be so empathic, "You'll find something, Buffy. I promise you that. I didn't know your parents, but from what I see inside of you, they must have been pretty amazing."

She nodded and moved her eyes downward.

Not wanting to keep the melancholy tone of their conversation, Willow switched topics, "How did you find our compound; let alone get inside of it to find Angelus?"

She looked back up then, "I was trained and trained well." She looked away again, "It's my entire life. I don't have friends. I don't go to parties. I have school and my… I had school and my parents."

Willow frowned, but remained silent and let her continue.

"A human can run 30 miles in a couple of hours. It took me less than half that." She shrugged, "It wasn't too hard to find, either. I'm very observant. You do know living in a town named 'Suilerua' isn't the most original."

The red head cringed, but gave a chuckle of amusement, "It was Master Nests fault. Try telling your Master that his brilliant idea to name the town the reverse of your clans' name wasn't a good idea."

Buffy continued with her story "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to get in. Your perimeters were only guarded by two vampires on each end. Because they were on platforms, even though they were vampire, their eyesight was severely limited. They were easy kills. You should really look into resizing the platforms. They're too high."

Willow listened to her story with a look of admiration and shock. The Aurelius compound supposed to be hard to find. Not only that, the young girl had more battle strategy than an army general. "You killed them? How?"

Buffy realized her mistake in saying that she had killed the guards, "Uh…?"

Willow shook her head, "We do not condone murders of our own, but you are in Angelus' care. It doesn't matter now."

The younger vampire didn't look too convince, but cryptically explained herself, "You'd be amazed what a few rocks, a couple of leaves and thick bark can do."

Willow's eyebrows shot up.

"I can sense power. So, I scaled the wall closet to where I could feel it the most. Lucky for me, I chose the exact window."

"Well… you certainly know how to take care of yourself."

Yes, she supposed she could take care of herself. Buffy nodded shortly, tears suddenly welling in her eyes again, "Will you tell me the truth, Willow?"

The redhead could tell the switch of topics would be a serious one and one that she would be able to answer truthfully, "Of course."

"What does Angelus want with me?"

The Awakeners voice was cracked with pure emotion and Willow couldn't deny her honest request.

"I don't know, Buffy." The girl once again broke her eye contact and her posture got rigid, "Wait. Don't get me wrong. Just because I don't know doesn't mean that he intends to do you harm. He's a vampire of his word."

"A vampire who sells his own soul to the Beast has no honor." Buffy snapped and willed the tears from her eyes. She had no time for that right now. Especially not in front of her 'most likely' enemy.

Willows eyes rounded in shock, "The Beast?"

Buffy looked at her knowingly, "Yes. Our clan knows of his trade for power."

The Wiccan laughed heartily for a moment at the suggestion and then turned to her matter of factly, "Angelus never lost his soul, let alone gave it to the Beast."

Buffy's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Then why would he-"

"As I said, he is a vicious leader and once created, we all learn from our creators. Nest wasn't exactly the most warm and cuddly sire. I'll admit he's cold, and powerful, and manipulative…" She trailed off as she saw that she wasn't winning the girl over and decided to switch tactics.

"Look... I'll let you in on a little secret. Angelus wants to take Aurelius in a new direction. This includes tolerance of the Azilots and every other clan. No more retaliations."

Buffy response was immediate, "It's not going to work."

"I know it seems very far off, but…we're thinking years and possibly decades ahead."

Buffy said a little more firmly, "It's not going to work. We- we killed your entire Ancient Elder line."

"I should have sent you a fruit basket."

Both women stood at the voice at the door of the room, "Angelus." They said at once.

"Been rehearsing that one, have you?" He was in the same clothes as earlier, but the black silk top was buttoned to the second to last button.

"I'll just be leaving now." Willow scurried past his large body and towards the door.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but her newly almost-friend was already gone. She stood stiffly against the bed as Angelus moved closer.

"What… what are you doing here?"

The idea of him and her alone in a bedroom was not beneficial to her psyche right now. She already had enough to deal with.

He smiled mischievously at her, "Last time I checked, I live here."

She couldn't help the glare she shot at him, "I meant what are you doing in my- in this room?"

"Well, as my room is right next door," He ignored her look of shock, "when I heard my name, I thought I'd drop in."

"Well… the conversation is over. You can leave now." She turned abruptly and headed to the bathroom, intent on changing into her pajamas.

All of a sudden he was right next to her. He caught her elbow before she could walk out of the room, "Out of all the silk and satin… you choose baggy cotton?"

Her brow furrowed and her mouth was caught in an unintentional pout, "I like sushi…"

A shock to both of them, Angelus was unable to resist her pout, and kissed her.

The pajamas fell to the floor as his lips pressed against hers. Her faint heartbeat picked up as Angelus pressed their bodies together. She couldn't move her hands; they were straight at her sides. After a long moment, she felt herself respond, taking his lead not knowing exactly what she was doing.

His hands slid down her shoulders, to her back, kneading and caressing the tense muscles he found there.

Buffy moaned loudly into his mouth, her hands still stiff, afraid to move anywhere.

Angelus took her moan as a liberty to continue the movement of his talented hands. She shrieked and took a step back as his large hands covered her bottom.

"No!" She looked at him then. He seemed 3 feet taller than her at that moment. His already midnight eyes seemed even darker when they were saturated with lust. His silk boxers were doing the best they could to camouflage his erection, but she could see every detail of his massive manhood.

"You can't… you can't do that!"

"You want it."

"I don't!" She picked up her fallen pajamas, "I want to be home! I want my parents! I don't want to want to rely on someone's faux kindness and I don't want to be molested by some evil demon!" She raged and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Angelus stood in shock for a moment, before a smile lit his face. He sauntered out of the room, making his way to his own. Technically he was telling Buffy the truth when he said his bedroom was right next door. Truth be told, it was several rooms over, but his Master bedroom had connecting tunnels to each room on the second level of the compound.

He smiled again as he neared the regular entrance to his bedroom.

That girl… that girl was something else.

*

*

*

Xander hummed to himself as he made his way down the dimly lit hallway. He hadn't exactly left out on the highest note with dear Buffy, but he figured it would take some time for the girl to warm up to his charms. What Cordelia didn't know, wouldn't her her, right? And there's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting-

"Don't bother."

Xander snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the voice. Spike. Not exactly one of his most favorite people, especially after what happened that night, "Don't bother doing what, Spike?"

"Visitin' the poof. He claims he's taking a sleep, but I know better. He's probably trying to shag the bent you just left." The cockney vampire lit the cigarette that was hanging from his slightly opened mouth.

Xander frowned at Spikes language, "And how do you know that?"

Spike gave him the dirtiest look he could muster, "I know my sire. He'll meet with you tomorrow at 3pm."

Xander rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever," and walked away.

Spike fell in step right behind him.

The brown haired vampire cast him an irritated glance his way, "What are you doing?"

"What's the deal with our fair maiden Willow?" He took a long inhale of his cigarette and blew the smoke towards him.

Xander rolled his eyes again. He had a hard time not doing it with his new 'leader', "She's a lesbian."

Spike scoffed, "She's till insisting on that, is she? Is that why she stayed with the Azilot instead of you?"

"Can you not say the 'A' word while we're in public? And, no. That is not why she stayed. Willow's married."

This time Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm all for two birds making with the sweet & sticky, but _marriag_e?" He tossed his hands up.

Xander studied him for a minute in disbelief, "Are you always this vapid?"

Spike thought seriously on the question for a beat, "Yep. Pretty much."

The pair continued down the hall, not noticing the figure in the corner that heard every word of their conversation.

*

*

*

Buffy calmed herself before going back out into her temporary bedroom. Angelus wasn't in sigh, thank God, so she made her way to the giant bed and climbed on top of it.

She pulled the covers over her and moved until she got comfortable. She looked around the darkened room. It was… cold, unfamiliar. It was too mauve, not pink like her bedroom, the furniture was too grand. The ceiling was too high and didn't have her favorite posters on them or her favorite CD's in the corner. The bed was as comfortable as she thought it would be, but it still wasn't hers. A flash of what she thought her room looked like now, charcoaled and burned flashed through her head.

She gripped the pillow next to her, brining it close to her body.

She had nothing of her own anymore.

No doubt Angelus' feelings, if they could even be called that, for her were purely for power. She maybe slightly naïve, but she was no fool. He may keep his word and not intentionally cause her harm, but she knew better than to believe things would go as smoothly as he said. Even though, she was sure his lust for her wasn't real, she wasn't sure of how to explain her body's reaction to him.

Magic.

It had to be.

Regardless, she wouldn't give in. What would her parents think of her?

What would they say of her right now, accepting 'generosity' from their enemy? Would they be ashamed of her? Would they give her up willingly as Master Holtz did his own Awakener daughter?

Most Awakeners didn't survive to be 19 and none past 21. They were either hunted by another clan, and consumed for power like a poacher would Ivory, or, not so often in the last century, exiled or executed by their own people.

Though she was an Awakener, her body would turn to dust, albeit bright gold, just like any other vampire. Thankfully, she had her Watcher, who had saved her several times from said fate. Oh God… Giles…

He had breathed down her neck heavily, but she loved her Watcher. What could he be going through right now in her absence? It was all too much for her poor exhausted body to comprehend.

She gripped the pillow tighter, her knuckles turning a pale white. She clutched it to her face, hoping to quiet her tears as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next part will be longer. I promise. Things are extremely exhausting in my life right now, but I can't imagine a better time in my life. Send me amazing energy por favor,

Chyna


	8. Chapter 8

Well... this took quite some time didn't it? I promise this will NOT happen again, until the end of this story! Then, I have to work on Numb. :) Thank you for writing to me, reviewing my stories, and still being interested! I'll have the next part out in about... 2 hours. Thank you sososo much! Excuse me, if there are any errors, I was just so excited to get this out!

Oh! And to clarify. Vampires, in this story, don't lose their souls when they are turned. They have the choice, just like humans, to be good or evil. Angelus has his soul, but he is definitely not nice. Not as much B/A in this chapter(even I was getting grumpy writing it) but there will be tons in the next.

~Chyna

* * *

Quentin Travers hustled into his home. He ripped off his jacket and placed his business bag haphazardly on the floor of his beautifully decorated, yet simple home. Not bothering to sit in one of his pristine chairs, he snatched up the phone and dialed several numbers quickly into it. After a few rings, a tired voice answered.

"This is Rupert Giles."

"Rupert, don't hang up."

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment, "What do you want, traitor?"

Travers stiffened slightly, but kept his voice unaffected, "I've got some news for you. Rather good news, in fact."

"What would this be regarding,_ traitor_?"

He growled into the phone, "I would suggest you be a bit more pleasant to me, if you would like to know what I know."

The voice on the other line returned his growl, "How could I ever trust the word of you again? You almost cost the life of my Awakener!"

"I realize this, but I cannot change the past. Now is my chance to atone for the things I've done. I think I know where she is, Rupert."

Once again, silence filled the opposite end of the phone.

"I'll be there in an hour."

The line went dead in Travers hand. A slow smile crossed his face. He could care less about the Azilots and their precious golden girl. His plan for destroying her and family had gone awry, but it wouldn't matter. Angelus and Spike would still take the blame for it. They wouldn't be able to convince the Azilots otherwise.

And while both sides destroyed each other, he would be preparing himself as the new Master of Aurelius.

Oh. He just loved it when a plan came together.

There was sushi next to her bed when she woke up.

She sat up and wiped her still tear swollen eyes to clear her vision. There were Maki rolls and Nigiri, Sashimi and Wasabi, and oh! Ginger and soy sauce! Did Angelus kill her in the middle of the night and now she was in heaven?

She raced toward the food, but stopped short when she realized exactly how dangerous eating random food could be. She stared longingly at it, but pushed the tray of food away. It was a huge accomplishment, as she hadn't eaten human food in what felt like days.

With a huge sigh she made her way into the bathroom, hoping a shower would make her feel better.

She took her time cleaning herself, taking full advantage of the well-stocked toiletries. She washed her hair, which had still slightly smelled of ash, and deep conditioned it. Her skin was thoroughly exfoliated and her muscles were starting to relax.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in one of the large lavender towels and then her hair in one of the smaller ones. She used one of the many lotions that were laid out to moisturize her skin. If she closed her eyes hard enough, maybe she could trick herself into thinking she was at a resort.

There were simple white slippers in the corner and she slid her dainty feet into them. Yep. This could definitely be a resort if she weren't living her worst nightmare.

She made her way back into her bedroom, er- the room with the bed- and let out a startled scream. "What are you doing in here?"

Long pale white legs uncrossed and then crossed again in front of her, "Hello to you, too, dearie."

She wasn't exactly in the most comfortable clothes to be fighting, yet still Buffy's hands clenched at her sides, "You aren't supposed to be here without permission, Darla."

A sardonic smile slid across her face, "Well, at least you know my name. Angelus and I get into … tiffs all the time. They never last. I mean… you didn't think he spent last night alone did you?"

The color drained from Buffy's face, but she quickly recovered, "Yeah…well, good for you two. I'd hand you a cigar, but I don't smoke. Now… if you'd kindly get the hell out of here."

Her blue eyes narrowed at the young vampire, all amusement gone. She stood and marched directly in front of Buffy. "You have no idea who you're dealing with little girl. Angelus is mine and he always has been. You are a bump in the road, a distraction, just like all the rest of them. Don't get your head in the clouds thinking he actually cares about just because he decides to fuck you every now and again."

Rage built in Buffy's eyes as she faced the blonde. She was wearing the same dress as before, with her hair tousled about her head. Of course she had stayed with Angelus. Who cares? Why would she even _begin_ to care? "You're delusional, old lady. I don't want your despicable Master and he definitely doesn't want me. I suggest you get the _hell_ out of my room before I make you."

Darla bit her lip slightly, more intrigued by the awakener than ever, "Oh, little girl, that day is going to come very soon. Believe that. But, I have places to be and I don't want your luscious blood staining my dress."

She moved to the open door and spun around before leaving the room, making her dress twirl. She called out "Ta ta, Bunny!" and slammed the door behind her.

Buffy picked up a large glass vase and threw it at the door leaving glass shattered everywhere, "It's BUFFY! ... You whore."

She took a moment to calm herself, realizing that anger would not be good in a situation like this. She walked to the dresser of clothes that Willow had unpacked the night before intent on finding the baggiest, oversized clothes she could.

Willow. That would probably be the most pleasant person for her to see right about now. She successfully dug out a pair of exercise pants that were about 2 sizes too big and a black, long-sleeved V-neck tee. Unfortunately there was no underwear that was as modest. She slid on the silk and lace panties as quickly as she could and then put on her wardrobe.

She turned her attention to the mirror and, ignoring all of the pins and hair accessories, slid her long hair into an unfashionable pony tail at the base of her neck. She was giving herself a quick once over when a knock at the door came.

"Buffy, it's Willow. May I come in?" Her soft voice said from behind the door.

Buffy gave a small sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle another visit from Angelus so soon. She scurried to the door and opened it for her.

Willow gave a friendly smile, "Hi! I wasn't sure if you would be up so soon."

Buffy nodded politely, still not ready to be completely friendly. "I'm an early riser." She stepped back to allow Willow to enter the room.

The red haired woman took a glance at what the Buffy was wearing, "How about arrange for you to have some more suitable clothes shipped in? I was pretty sure leather wasn't your thing."

Buffy nodded again and sat down in front of her vanity. Willow noticed her food wasn't touched.

"I thought you loved sushi?"

Buffy gave a slightly embarrassed look, "I… I just didn't…"

Willow took mercy on her, "You have to keep your strength up, Buffy. I ordered this personally and watched them make it. You have my honor that you will not be harmed here. If you would like something else…"

"No!", feeling that she had already been rude enough. This may be a trap, and the Aurelius may have it out for her, but there was something that she could trust in Willow. "It looks amazing. I…I am pretty hungry."

She walked over to her bed and climbed atop it. She pulled the tray which had the sushi on it, close to her. As she began eating, Willow decided to continue their conversation from the night before.

"So, what are your feelings about feeding? We must supply you with blood."

Buffy, her mood heightened by the food, gave her a smile with a mouth full of a roll, "I drink human blood. But, not from the dead; only from donors. Animal blood will sustain me, but I wouldn't be at full strength."

"Donors, you said?" Willow asked curiously. The Aurelius had donors as well, but that typically included lots of sex as well. She didn't figure Buffy was the type.

"Yep. Humans loyal to the Azilots, specifically me." She rolled her eyes, "I do appreciate their donations, but they act as if I'm some sort of savior. It gets tiring.

Willow, having grown to enjoy watching humans eat because of Tara, smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "Well, that's splendid. We have donors as well, if you don't want to participate in the hunt."

Buffy popped another roll in her mouth, "Which I don't. Which I _never_ will."

The Wiccan nodded, "I understand. Many of us choose not to."

"What about… what about Angelus?" Buffy slid the now empty tray back toward the night stand.

Willow paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to describe her leader, "Angelus… does go out on the Hunt. He's very old and animal blood will not sustain him. However, he doesn't take more than he has to and he always has willing donors."

"I bet he does," She rolled her eyes, remembering the visit she just had with his _whore_. She debated on telling Willow about the meeting, but figured it would just be shrugged off. "So…what's on the agenda for today?"

"So good that you ask!" Willow stood from the bed and went toward the window, gesturing for Buffy to follow. "We have many different activities here. There is a Tennis court in the eastern yard, there are two swimming pools in the lower levels, and several training arena's in different areas. It's truly up to you what you would like to do."

Buffy stared at her, slightly confused, "You mean, I'm free to go where I please here?"

"You aren't a prisoner, Buffy. You are our guest. You are free to go and come as you please. However, I think it is necessary that you don't let anyone know who you are. Not your name, not your clan, not your reasons for being here. There are some unknown factors with your situation that we are working out. You will have a guard. He will not interfere, he will just protect you."

"Y-you aren't going to be with me?" Buffy's vulnerability showing unwillingly.

"I have work to do for the Clan. I have a meeting with Angelus and Xander soon, but I will definitely visit with you as soon as I can." Willow walked from the window toward the door.

"Willow!" She stopped and turned toward the Awakener, "I will be in a training room."

The Elder vampire gave a bright smile, "Good. I will have your guard show you to them."

She left the room, leaving Buffy with only her thoughts. Deciding, that she had shown enough fear, she slipped on some gym shoes and left the room.

* * *

A knock at the door jostled Quentin out of his sleep. He straightened up the paperwork he had viewing on his desk and hurriedly went to the door.

A very bemused Giles stood from behind the door. "This better be good."

"I assure you that it is, old friend. Come in." Travers held the door open and allowed him to pass through.

Giles hesitated before entering, "If this is a trap or another one of your twisted lies… I will have you killed."

Travers gave him a cold, dark look as the other man entered his home. "I _assure_ you, that this is no game, Rupert." He shut the door and made his way to the living area. "Would you like something to drink? Some tea, perhaps? I could have my wife-"

Giles cut him off quickly, "I have not come here for your poisonous pleasantries, Travers. Tell me what I want to know."

Travers ignored the urge to snarl at the Watcher and instead took a deep sigh, "I overheard a conversation last night. It was between two of the new Elders of Aurelius. Spike and Xander."

Giles knew of them well. Vicious and extremely capable fighters, they were. "What did they say?"

Travers nodded, "They have an Azilot. A young, female Azilot that Angelus is keeping held as a prisoner. I know that this is our girl."

Travers was pinned up to a wall in a matter of seconds, "You forfeited your right of pride to the Awakener when you betrayed your clan, _Travers." _Giles spat his name out like venom, "She is not your anything."

He dropped the man quickly and moved closer to the door. "What else do you know?"

Travers growled loudly and straightened himself out, "That is all, you old fool. If you would just take the time to listen to me-"

"The last time I listened to you, it almost cost the life of my charge. If I lose her… I will have your head." Giles stormed out the door not bothering to close it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Little more than 2 hours, we had a T-storm. FUN bike riding in that! ha. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy. I wound up writing 1,000 more words than intended. oops. :)

"/" are memory scenes.

* * *

_**/**_

"What did you learn?" Angelus asked coming in from the banquet.

"Well, her name is Buffy Anne Summers. She's an Azilot."

"Buffy…"

"Yes, sir. Her parents were Joyce and Hank Summers, both retired Assassins for the Azilot Union. They retired once they learned of Joyce's pregnancy and devoted their lives to training her." He handed a manila envelope to Angelus.

"Of course. Where are they now?"

"Buffy goes to school at Sunnydale University. Her mother owns an art dealership and her father owns his own construction business. Strangely enough, sir, there's a hellmouth in that town."

"Good work. You'll be well rewarded for your quickness." Angelus turned intent on checking on his captive.

"Sir?" Angelus stopped and the fledgling continued, "Are you planning an attack on the Azilots?"

"No. There's been enough blood shed."

_**/**_

Willow entered Angelus' office with a light knock. "Are you ready for the meeting, Angelus?"

Angelus snapped out of his memory. He answered with grunt and he shoved away the short file on Buffy Summers. He stood and adjusted his clothing, "How is she?"

"Other than terrified, confused, and vulnerable, she's perfectly fine. She actually ate something today, which was a nice surprise."

The thought of Buffy being vulnerable and on her knees before him flashed through his mind. He quickly shook the image from his mind, knowing he would not be able to concentrate otherwise. "Where is she now?"

"I told her of our exercise facilities and she went with the guards to see the training room. She is absolutely incredible, Angelus." She said with a knowing look.

He met her eyes, not amused by her tone, "I know."

"Hey, hey!" Xander leaned in the doorway, "We ready to do this thing?"

Willow smiled at her friend, "As we'll ever be."

Angelus was still glowering, said nothing and moved past his two advisors.

"Hey, big guy, smile!" He leaned over to Willow as they followed their leader to the meeting hall, "It's not as if we're about to start a war."

They paused, shared a look of unease, and kept going.

* * *

Buffy had never seen so many weapons and machinery in one place in her life! Nunchuks, crossbows, broadswords, daggers, throwing stars, chains, clubs… it was incredible. The room had been cleared out for her use, but now she felt she had no idea where to start. She wasn't going to ask the guard to spar with her, he hadn't uttered one word in her direction since they had met.

She grabbed the nunchucks, extremely curious about their design. She gave a swing. She put a little too much force into and had to jump back as one handle snapped back toward her. A slow smirk slid across her face, "Cool."

Looking up she noticed a test bag on the other side of the room. She grabbed the other set of nunchucks and, this time carefully, tested the weight and feel of them. She slowly made her way across the room toward the dummy.

*SMACK*

She hit the dummy with the nunchuck in her right hand. It bounced off, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Ow! Darn it…!" She growled softly at the weapons and got in a defensive stance. "Let's try that again."

She hit it once on the right and swayed left. Then she did the opposite side. Again. Again. After a while she became a blur of motion, a dance. Sweat trickled down her face as she abused the dummy. She changed her style intermittently, mixing in punches and kicks. With every hit, she viewed her invisible enemy. The person responsible for destroying her family.

She tried to picture Angelus, but somehow, she knew it wasn't right.

She did a slap to the left side, jumped up, and with a final crushing blow, knocked the head right off the dummy.

She stood there in shock, wondering how it was possible for her to be able to maneuver such a weapon. She looked at the broken head of the dummy and picked it up quickly. Tears ran down her face as she tried to fix the training tool. Her quiet tears quickly turned to sobs and she crumpled down on the floor of the empty training room.

She cried for her parents and for herself. Most of all she cried so hard, because she knew this may just be the last time that she would be able to do so. As soon as she was able she wiped her face free of tears and stood. She had probably been in the training room for much longer than she had liked. All she wanted was to sleep.

She walked outside and had the guard take her back to her room.

* * *

The Meeting Room was plain. White walls with thick, black tables all organized to face toward the ornate podium at the front of the room. Each Elder was seated in a plush chair according to rank in the Order of Aurelius.

Xander stood from his position in the front to address the members. Each meeting, they opened with their creed, "We are gathered here to meet under the great Aurelius, our most powerful creator, the blood that runs in our veins. Each in this room has been ordained as an Elder. As to that ordainment, we each have a say for our tribe. We each have a responsibility to our Order. This meeting is in session."

Willow stood next. "Master Angelus, as you know, has expressed a desire for change. The first of those changes starts today." She looked around the room and noticed there was someone missing. Travers. "We will begin with an open floor. Ask and express what you would like."

The Elders were not used to such open conversation. Usually Master Nest would speak for an hour or so, asked a couple of questions and close the Meeting. There was silence.

"I'll start." A woman with long, thick _brown _hair stood up. Cordelia, Xander's mate. "My respect and honor to my Master Angelus; I would like to address the conduct at The Gathering."

Xander smiled proudly and Angelus nodded, telling her to continue.

"Though Master Angelus wasn't around, the complete lack of respect shown to him at The Gathering was disturbing. It was a shameful night. I feel as if our people, the strongest and most virile of any clan, should have more esteem than that. Especially among Elders."

She sat down gracefully and looked expectantly around the room. One by one the Elders stood and gave their opinion on the clan and made their grievances.

After everyone was satisfied with their announcements, Angelus stood and made his way to the podium. "All of your grievances that you have expressed have been taken into consideration. Now, it is time to solve the problems. For that, we'll need your answers."

The door shot open to reveal a hasty Quentin Travers making his way into the forum and taking his seat at the middle of the room.

Angelus gave him a dark look, but continued with his point, "It is time for us to take accountability for our actions and stop relying on archaic traditions to think for us. It is time to take our clan to new heights. Think on what you've heard your brethren say at this Meeting. When we meet again, we will have solutions."

Slightly surprised and satisfied murmurs made their way through the crowd.

"Does anyone have any other items that we need to address? …alright then, this meeting is con-"

Travers interrupted him, "It's come to my attention that there is an Azilot being held in your camp."

A few gasps were heard in the crowd as Angelus eyes flickered towards the older looking man, "Your point?"

"It just seems to me that you're trying to make war instead of peace among our peoples. You speak of a new era, yet you challenge the Azilot people by taking one of their own?" Travers stood in blatant defiance.

"*I'm* trying to make war? They are the ones that killed our High Elders. If anything I'm trying to establish a common ground and get beyond this petty war."

"A common ground? By kidnapping one of their women?" Travers gave a condescending laugh.

Angelus stood in front of him in a flash, "Kidnapping isn't my style, Travers. You'd do best to stay out of affairs you know nothing about."

Travers growled lightly, but backed down. He sat back down in his chair, not daring to have a physical conflict with his Master.

"Now, if we can conclude this meeting…" Everyone stayed silent, not wanting to anger their leader any further. Without another word, Angelus left the meeting hall.

"Why the hell is he so sensitive today?" A vampire saddled up next to Travers, while others made a show of avoiding the confrontational vampire.

"I do not know." He mused, "But, believe me, I intend to find out."

* * *

Buffy woke the next morning with more human food next to her. Sadly, it wasn't sushi, just a regular breakfast of eggs and toast. A very large canister was next to it. Judging by the smell, it was full of fresh human blood. She hesitated for a moment, but thought of Willow's words. For some reason… she really trusted her.

She stretched a bit and pulled the tray next to her. She hadn't seen Angelus at all the previous day. It wasn't as if she had missed his presence. No, of course not. It was just…unusual.

Finishing her food, she pushed the tray back and got out of bed. She took a moment to look around the room. So much space for one person. She went to her drawers and began looking for a set of not too appealing clothes.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Buffy spun around toward the masculine voice. She eyed the man standing there, cockily against the frame of her door. "Who the hell are you?"

"And a bold tongue to boot! Angelus was right. You are a vampire's wet dream." His hand trailed suggestively down his waist. "And so deliciously tan… now how could that be possible for a vampire…"

She snarled and immediately took a fighting stance, "Where is Angelus?"

Spike laughed and straightened himself, "Don't worry, pet. Your precious virtue is safe…at least with me it is."

She watched him move, carefully, her defensive posture unchanging, "I would like to see you try and still have all of your limbs."

He dismissed her threat, though he knew she would try her damnedest to make true on it, and took a seat on her resting chair. "I'm not here to fight. I'm Spike. Angelus' childe."

She slowly let down her arms, though her body was still tense, "Where is Willow?"

"Pleased to meet you, too." He scoffed and reclined into the chair, "There was an impromptu meeting this morning. A member of Aurelius decided he couldn't overcome the Beast and went on a killing spree right in front of humans last night. He has to be judged."

She nodded her understanding, "So, he sent you here? What, to make sure I didn't run away?"

"Pretty much. So, what do you do for fun 'round here?" He took a glance around the room, "What this? No telly? _How_ are you surviving?"

Despite herself she cracked a small smile at the strange British man, "Yeah… aside from the training rooms, it definitely lacks in the fun factor."

Spike feigned a grim look and looked at her, "Believe me, I understand. I think that I may be able to… ease this situation."

* * *

Angelus walked into his area of the compound and hung up his coat. Unfortunately, the vampire on trial had too many offences and the price was execution. While he had no qualms with taking human life, it was hard to give the order to fellow brethren.

He took to the stairs intent on checking on his girl… his captive. His captive. He hadn't seen her the previous day and found himself in need of his presence, even for a moment. As he got close to the second floor he began to hear her excited voice.

"Oh, my God!" He heard her squeal.

Concerned he rushed faster towards her room.

"You have to do it harder. Harder!"

"I've never done this before, Spike! I'm trying to keep up!"

Angelus growled with anger as he recognized the male voice as his childe's.

"I know, luv. Here, let me show you how to move your fingers."

Blind rage entered his eyes as he pictured Spike on top of Buffy's body. His imagination went wild as he thought of what his deviant childe was doing with _his_ girl. Without bothering to knock, he kicked down the door and entered the room. Letting his demon to the surface he roared, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Buffy jumped up, startled by his sudden, and loud, entrance. "Angelus!"

"Hey, Peaches!" Spike smiled at him and reclined on the bed, knowing that he would be irritated being this close to his territory.

He ignored Spike and honed in on Buffy, still in her sushi pajamas, "What the fuck are you doing in here with him?"

She wasn't sure why he was so upset or why she felt the need to explain herself, "Nothing! There was no 'doing' of any kind! He was teaching me how to play a video game!"

Angelus looked toward the TV now placed in the room and the game controllers in their hands, "…a game?"

"You old bloke! You thought I was shagging your girl!" Spike laughed and began playing the game again.

Buffy was wide eyed once again and shook her head quickly, "Nu-uh. There was no shagging either!"

Angelus didn't respond to her and looked to Spike, "Get the hell out."

The blonde smiled knowingly and stood, "You two have fun, now." He winked at Buffy, causing Angelus to give a small growl, and left the room.

They stood in silence for a moment, till Buffy lifted the game controller still in her hands, "Wanna play?"

Angelus, still irritated by the situation, gave her a small snarl, "No, I do not want to play a child's game."

She lowered the gaming device with a huff, "I don't know why you're so upset with me. We weren't doing anything. And even if we were, I do not belong to you!"

Angelus growled, "That's where you're wrong. You are mine, little assassin."

She didn't back down and glared back at him, "So, I'm yours, but you aren't mine?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She crossed her arms, defiantly, "You and your, your… harem! Darla and god knows how many other woman you… frequent."

A look flashed in his eyes, but was gone before she could decipher it. He gave a sardonic chuckle, "If it pleases me… I'll fuck every woman on this planet."

Her brow furrowed in irritation and jealousy, "So, I've been told." She tossed the controller onto the bed with a huff and walked towards the window.

He watched her body language carefully, "What are you talking about?"

"Your skank of a "lover" paid me a little visit." Her eyes narrowed angrily at the memory.

Angelus kept his face perfectly calm, though there was a sea of tumultuous emotions going through him. His sister was no fool. She knew what he felt for the blonde in front of him and she was as unpredictable as he was. "And what words of wisdom did she impart on you?"

She scoffed, "She said, in no uncertain terms, that I was to stay away from you. No matter how many times you may let me…" She slowed her words, blushing slightly, "…do things to you, that you'd never actually want me."

"I told her not to come back here until she was invited." He mumbled under his breath then focused his words on her, "When was she here?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

His gaze narrowed on her face, "You are not to speak to her, do you understand? She's poison."

She scoffed, "Yeah. Sure. You're just upset because she told me the truth about your little games."

"This is no game, Buffy! She's pissed at me and she knows the best way to get to me is to go through you."

Buffy looked at him confused, "…why?"

He attempted to say something, but stopped himself short. Unable to say anything else, he grabbed her roughly and kissed her.

She gripped his shoulders in an attempt to push him off. He just pulled her closer, tighter. She managed to pull a part for a moment, "Y-you can't…"

"I can." He knocked all the accessories off of her vanity and sat her on top. He grabbed her hips and stood in between her opened legs. He pushed himself tightly against here. "Do you feel that? Hm?"

The Awakener blushed wildly. She attempted to close her legs, but his thick body prevented her from doing so. She tried again to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her.

"I asked you a question." He pressed his growing erection further against her willing body.

An involuntary moan slipped from her lips. She looked at him; his eyes were dark and intensely focused on her, his lips caught halfway into a snarl…he was making her feel things she had never felt before. She didn't respond to him in words, she leaned in and took his lips with her own.

He growled loudly in approval and lifted her legs higher, moving his hands from her wrists to roam all over her body. His fingertips dodged under her pajamas, teasing her soft skin. He moved his mouth to her neck and began suckling lightly, still grinding his now hard erection into her.

Buffy was overcome with sensation. She had never had anyone come so close to her neck, let alone her body. She felt him and she wanted more. She didn't care about anything, but having him closer. "An…Ang…Angel!"

Angelus froze. He hadn't been called that in many, many years. He lowered her legs and stepped back.

Buffy reached for him slightly, "What… where are you going?" Had she done something wrong?

"This can't happen."

Her eyes widened in shock. She turned from him and began straightening her clothes. Trying to keep all emotion from her voice, she asked, "Why?"

"There are plenty of reasons. You're not of my kind. You're a child compared to me. I-"

"No, Angelus." She turned to him, her face completely cold, "Why would doing something to me be the best way to get to you?"

She knew he wouldn't be able to answer that question. He knew it as well.

"I will see you tonight." He turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"We're having a dinner. I'll have some evening dresses sent for you."

She stared at his back until she could no longer see him. She was done being a pawn in other people's games. She may not have much to live for, but if her parents taught her anything, it was to fight.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! :) Review, PLEASE? Next part *soon*.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, this could have come a hell of a lot sooner. So sorry guys. I've been busy with school and work, but I've got a bit of time now. Lemme know what you think. Hope you still kinda like the story.

* * *

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disobey! I'm sorry, Master!" Parker cowered on the dirty basement floor, his hands covering his bruised face.

Ethan Rayne looked down at the wounded boy in disgust. He raised his hand and a large black orb sprung magically from his palm. "I warned you. If you got in my way, even momentarily, you would be severely punished."

Parker looked up at him from his submissive position. His face was bloody and his clothes were torn and ripped. Immediately after leaving Giles' home, Ethan had taken his time beating the young man for even attempting to help the Awakener. "I-I-"

Ethan crouched down, the magical mass in his hands growing darker, "You will stay in this prison, until I say it is ok for you to come out. And that won't be for a long, long time. You are so weak and _pathetic_ that you won't be able to break it. I knew that you would have nowhere near the power of an Awakener. You have failed me in every way possible."

"I shouldn't have wasted my time kidnapping you from your family." He stood and began chanting, the mass of black growing bigger and bigger.

The young vampire's eyes widened in shock, "Kidnapping me? You said that…you said that I was an orphan. You said that I had no family that wanted me!"

Ethan smiled at him with no remorse, "Does it really matter now? They've forgotten all about you. I could leave you here for a decade and no one will even remember your existence. You don't exist."

Parker said nothing, but gave Ethan a long look. It was not one of mercy, nor of pain, but one of pure contempt. He would find his way out of the magical prison, no matter how long it took.

Ethan was startled by the sudden intense gaze, but gave no mention of it. He threw the mass of black and watched as it consumed the boy. He disappeared, as if he was never there to begin with.

Ethan straightened his jacket and brushed his hair back carefully. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Willow trudged into her section of the compound with a heavy heart. Execution was never her favorite part of the job, but it could not be avoided. It seemed as if the tension inside of her clan was rising. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it was definitely a matter to be discussed with Angelus soon. Right now, though, she was returning to her suite to try to put this day behind her.

Reaching her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and laid her bag and jacket in a pile on the floor. She opened the door and landed face first onto the plush bed.

She didn't tense when she felt a hand slide up her back, kneading the tense muscles that laid there. "Mmmm…don't stop…"

"Hard day?"

Willow peered up into the soft blue eyes of her wife and instantly felt a portion of her stress fade away. "Hard _month_ more like it. Things are…things are crazy out there."

Tara laid on the bed next to her and kept lightly massaging her back, "What happened with the trial this morning?"

The red head turned on her side to face her, "It was ridiculous. This vampire completely lost control of himself and it was clear to see it was intentional. He just didn't care. It was all in front of humans. We… we had to take him down. He would have done it again."

Even if Tara wasn't an empath, she would have been able to feel the sorrow going through her lover. "Oh, Will, I am so sorry."

"I just don't… I don't understand anymore. Tara… When you first met me… how I used to be… who I was and all of the things that I had done… how could you love me?" Willow

Tara smiled gently. There were very few times that Willow would ask this, but she would reassure her every time, "I loved and love you because I saw who you really were. You were lost and didn't know how to control all of the power you had. You made mistakes. But I saw into your essence. Vampire or human, you were the single most beautiful person I had ever met. You still are."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. Having a human mate was difficult at times, especially being as old as she was, sometimes she felt so disconnected to the human experience. "I adore you, you know that?"

"I know," The blonde smiled cheekily, "I mean…what would you do without me?"

The vampire regarded her seriously, the thought of her wife's mortality looming in her mind. She lifted a hand stroked her face delicately, "I don't know, love. I truly don't want to find out."

* * *

Buffy stared in distaste at the evening gowns Angelus had sent to her room. They were all form fitting, with extravagant bows and shimmer and lace…

By most people's standards they were gorgeous, envy-worthy dresses. By her standards they were gaudy and overbearing. Besides, just because he told her to wear one of those dresses, didn't mean that she had to. After Angelus' hurtful rejection earlier in the day, she was determined to make her own decisions and not rely on a demon who had no concern for her. She would be playing by her own rules from now on.

Regardless, it was pretty strange the amount of show that the Aurelius put on. Buffy was rarely at a function of any kind for her clan. Their meetings were small and secretive, while the Aurelius held massive parties several times a year. She thought she had known the Aurelius. She thought they spent most of their time maiming and killing, not having black tie events and charity dinners.

She tossed her heavy thoughts out of her mind and went to the closet. She removed several items and threw them on the bed. She eyeballed the pieces carefully before arranging her final decision. She gave a proud smile at the outfit and mumbled to herself, "Yes. This will do just fine."

She turned to her vanity and remembered all of the items Angelus had knocked off of it when he had _almost_ taken her. She picked up a few of the things she would need and headed to the shower to begin getting ready.

* * *

Angelus stood in his bedroom, tying his bow tie in the mirror. His thoughts were completely on the blonde vampiress that had invaded his life. The way she had said his shortened name seemed as if she had been doing it for years. She had startled him more than he was comfortable with.

He couldn't deny, though, she fit perfectly against him. And he planned on finishing what they had started earlier. He groaned as he realized his thoughts were getting him excited.

"Is that for me, darling?"

His thoughts froze as he heard his intruder speak. His hands clenched at his sides, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Mmmm you're just _**so **_gorgeous. I always love it when you brood." She purred, stepping fully into the room from his doorway.

He turned slowly, totally unamused by her, "I asked you a simple question. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

She froze for a moment, sensing his anger. Biting her lip, attempting to be her most sensual she purred, "Angelus… I heard about your dinner tonight. I always…cum…to your dinners."

"It doesn't matter what you 'always' do, it matters what I say you do. I told you, explicitly, not to come back here unless I called for you. Yet… here you are."

"_Angelus_ we have been together for generations. You can't just-"

Her words were cut off by Angelus' hand surrounding her throat, "It's MASTER Angelus, to you now." He tossed her across the room. "You've been sneaking in here, haven't you?"

Darla stood quickly and growled, "Is that what that little bitch has told you? Yes, I paid her a visit that night. I had to let her know where she stood."

Angelus felt his demon appear and it was the first time, in hundreds of years, he had so easily lost control. "Darla, our past is the only reason why I'm not ripping your throat out right now. Come here."

A slow smile crept across her face and she slid across the room to him. She only had a moment of excitement before Angelus once again had her by the throat and pinned up against the wall.

He dug his nails into her neck creating a flow of blood down her previously pristine white dress. "Don't mistake that for pleasure, my dear whore. If I see you here again, I will take great pleasure in killing you. Do you understand me?"

The grip on her neck was so tight that she couldn't speak a word. He gripped her tightly once more before releasing her to collapse on the ground.

She stayed there, catching her much unneeded breathe. "I-I understand, master…"

He forced his demon back down and walked over to his desk. He quickly dialed a few numbers into his phone, "I have a pick up for you. Make sure she leaves and does not return."

Angelus stood and watched his ex-lover stand. She flinched as he moved closer to her, "You even breathe in Buffy's direction or mention her staying here to anyone, and I will find you Darla. And everything you've seen me do before will be Child's Play."

Darla's eyes were wild as she was escorted out, "This isn't over Angelus…"

Angelus stared at the closed door after they left. He knew it wasn't over, far from it. Darla never knew how to follow orders or simply let things go. He was broken out of his thoughts by three sharp knocks on his door.

"Enter." He turned back to his vampire reflective mirror and began adjusting his bow tie again.

Willow walked in wearing a beautiful strapless hunter green dress. Her hair was pulled back and up, and tied with a simple white bow. She stepped in and immediately smelled the blood in the air. "What's happened here?"

"Darla happened."

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of his long time lovers name, "She came back here after you told her not to?"

"She figured that I would need her company tonight. She somehow found out about the dinner tonight. She… she was in Buffy's room."

The tone of Angelus' voice shocked her. He sounded so genuinely concerned over the young Azilot. "How is that possible? We have her room extremely secure at all times."

"Well, not secure enough. Not for someone as old and as evil as Darla is. After tonight I'm going to have to increase security on Buffy's watch. I can't… I can't let anything happen to her, Willow. "

A look of shock came over the powerful witches face. He was taken with the Awakener more that she had originally thought. "Angelus…what are your intentions with Buffy?"

"I don't intend on consuming her power, if that's what you're asking." He gave up on making his bow tie even and turned to her.

She gave a coy smile and stepped up to help him finish it, "I realize that. And I believe you. I'm just wondering if you're caring for the Awakener more than you realize."

"She…she interests me. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She's not afraid of me, even though I could take her life in an instant." He spoke as is he was figuring it out for the first time himself. "But, even the thought of doing that fills me with an emotion that I just don't recognize."

Willow nodded, but stayed quiet. She listened to this rare moment of Angelus explaining what was going through head.

"She was raised to hate us, to hate me. She was only taught of the worst things I've done in my life. Yet still, she has no fear of me…. I'm going to protect her, with everything in me. Even if it's protecting her from me." His face drew cold again.

She finished his tie and stepped back, knowing that was as much as she was going to get out of him for now. She tactfully moved onto another conversation, "Well, I think you look smashing. What do you say, we go pick up your girl?"

"I've already arranged for Xander to meet us in the front yard at 7. The guards are bringing Buffy down."

She gave another smile as they walked out of his room, "Splendid. Tara is already waiting for us. Hopefully this doesn't end up in as big of a mess as it did before."

He caught the purposeful look his advisor gave him, "Fine. I promise I won't leave… _too_ early tonight."

"I'm so sure, Angelus." Willow didn't believe him for one second. The way he had looked at Buffy before, she was sure he would be more than distracted at the charity event tonight.

They walked a bit further to see Xander already waiting by the entrance to the compound.

"Hey. Where's your blushing beauty?" Willow asked, looking around for Cordelia.

"She is not able to make it tonight. She got the wrong shipment of Ar'dalla axes and her client is really stressing her about it. She said she'd try to make it later." He explained. Cordelia was a local weapon trader, with two shops located a few miles outside of town. Being involved in the demonic weapon trade was very lucrative, but also very challenging.

"So where is the beautiful buxom Buffy?" Xander sidled up next to Angelus.

Angelus stared at him for a moment, a slight irritated expression on his face. He was not pleased with the flirty tone to Xander's voice. "She's on her way, now." He spoke tightly looking back toward the stairs Buffy would be coming down.

Xander flashed him a smile, not noticing his boss' discomfort, "So, do you think I have a shot? I mean, I know she's a princess...or something, but c'mon! I'm nice. I'm funny. Although, I know Cordelia wouldn't appreciate it. With an ass like Buffy's though, I'd risk it-"

Xander was cut off by Angelus' hand on his throat. He pushed him hard against the wall nearest to them. "If I **ever** hear you say one word like that about her again, loyalty or not, I'll fucking kill you. You understand me?"

"L-oud and cl-cl-clear, Big Guy."

Angelus released his grip and stepped back. He straightened out his suit and looked toward the stairs again. What he saw come down a moment later is not what he expected at all.

Buffy came down, but not in any one of the beautiful, designer dresses he had sent to her. She was dressed head to toe in black and red leather.

He stood his mouth agape for a moment, before shooting his gaze to Xander, who promptly covered his eyes.

"Not looking, boss, definitely not looking."

He returned his gaze to Buffy, who was standing tall in her 6 inch leather boots, one hand cockily on her hip.

"Like my outfit? I picked it out myself." She chuckled haughtily walking up closer to the group. She caught Willow's impressed look and winked in her direction.

He still said nothing, probably the first time a woman had rendered him speechless in a very long time. He then did something unexpected. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and gave her a slow twirl to examine her outfit carefully.

This was not what she had expected him to do. He was supposed to get angry and demand that she change into a dress that he had picked out. He wasn't supposed to be giving her a 360 degree ogle. But, she went along with it and when she faced him again, he had a dark, erotic look on his face.

"It's perfect... you're perfect." He kept his hand tangled in hers and placed his other alongside her corset clad waist. Even though, she was 6 inches taller, she was still a good deal shorter than he was. She still fit perfectly into his side.

Willow stood with an amused smile as Xander peeked from his clasped hands on his face.

Buffy stared up at him trying her best to ignore her growing arousal, "You're not... mad? _Why are you not mad?"_

"As long as men keep their eyes to themselves," His gaze snapped to Xander who promptly covered his eyes again, "And as long as you never leave my side. I'll be the happiest vampire in attendance."

"Well, I believe this is a good time to inform our dear visitor of her new identification." Willow walked over to her. "Your name is now Elizabeth. You are a recently turned vampire, therefore you are not expected to show your true face. You are 17 human years and you are Angelus' pet. That is all you will need to say. This will protect your identity."

Buffy nodded her understanding and Willow and Xander walked ahead of them to the limo. She began to follow, until she realized exactly what she "Wait, wait, your **pet? **What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Angelus smirked firmed his grip around her waist, "It simply means that I turned you for my pleasure, whatever that means to me. As a servant, as muscle, to take my pain... to take my pleasure." He grabbed her hand and put it directly on his straining erection.

She gasped in shock and pulled her hand away. Her breathing increased as she huffed out, "But, you don't want me. You pushed me away!"

Angelus looked confused for a moment, "What would you have rather me do? Take you on top of your dresser? Trust me, baby, if I had kept going you wouldn't have been able to walk for the next week."

She blushed heavily, realizing that if he hadn't pushed her away they would have _definitely_ had sex. She lowered her head to keep from showing him the redness on her face.

He lifted her head carefully and traced her lips. He lowered his face to hers, "When you become mine… it won't just be a rush of lust. You will be mine in every way." He took her lips gently, at first. He teased her flesh, until she responded to his kiss.

She moaned into his lips and gripped his waist closer, "Angelus…"

He abruptly stopped the kiss and looked to where Willow and Xander were waiting, "Our chariot awaits, my Slayer."

* * *

Darla stood on the outskirts of the compound staring at the Aurelius living facility. Bloody, silent tears were falling down her face.

"He thinks that he can make a mockery out of me. All for power? All for some virgin, assassin skank? He's behaving like a traitor is what he's doing. I will correct this. I _will _show him the err of his ways. He's all I have…"

A large, bearded man stepped out of the shadows. He had tanned, leathery skin and a long rugged scar across half of his face. He gave a low growl, which she ignored.

"I risked my life for him. I *gave* my life for him. Sure, I wasn't around all the time. But, neither was he!" A bloody tear slipped from her face as she stared at the compound.

A thick finger wiped her tear away, "We'll show him baby. Cuz, I'm here now."

Darla slid over to him. She placed one hand on his giant, hairy chest and, hiding her disgust, gave her most sexy look, "Croft… you do this for me and I will give you more power, more money than you could ever imagine. You'll be a hero to the Aurelius. Master Angelus will thank you and immediately appoint you as an Elder."

Croft gripped her tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, "You and me will be able to rule whatever chapter we want to. We will reign!"

Darla returned his hug and snarled over his shoulder. She hated sleeping this demon, but she knew that he would be able to help her, while still obeying Angelus' orders. She gripped his manhood and grinded into him. *The things I do for you, my love….*

* * *

I could probably say that I could have done better. BUT, I like this chappie. More B/A closeness in the next chapter! I must give you a slight warning that the next chapter might contain hints of violence and other things that are not for the softhearted.

Chyna :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, guys! Two months later and here I am! I'm getting better! This chapter is frickin' huge so I broke it into two parts for symmetry! This first part is 11A and B is being reviewed and will be published in a few minutes! Forgive any errors, please. And I've made a correction that I did not mean to include in the last chapter. Tara is NOT going to the banquet with them.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Did he make it?" Ethan asked hurriedly and quietly into the phone.

"Yes, he was here." Quentin replied slightly reluctantly. The manic sound in his partners voice was increasing with each passing moment.

"And?" Ethan urged on impatiently.

"He bought it. Although, it took some time to convince him. He is still suspicious, but his apparent love for the Awakener is strong enough to overcome that." Quentin checked behind him, careful to not disturb his wife, who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Perfect. If he were to suspect anything, it would make things rather...unpredictable. We must keep him fooled." The other Englishman mused, "What of the Awakener? Is she unharmed?"

"Yes, I suppose she's perfectly fine. I questioned Angelus in our Meeting today. He did not appreciate it. And judging from his mannerisms we must act soon."

Ethan drew an irritated scowl across his face, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Angelus has been known to fuck anything with legs. I fear he may even be falling for this one. And as you know, that would ruin all of our plans."

"Yes, I know. She must remain pure for implantation!" Ethan began pacing the floor with the base of his old fashioned phone in his hand.

"If we risk Angelus ruining her, before it's time, it could change the course of the mission. The child would be his." Quentin mused. "We cannot allow him this opportunity!"

Ethan got a dark, dangerous look in his eyes. There would be no way that he would allow the Master, or Giles, or Angelus, or any other creature to steal power from him again. He had learned of the Awakeners ability to have offspring with the previous one. However, his plans had been ruined by the petty jealousies of the Council and they executed the previous Awakener.

"He will not take this from me. He will beg at my feet, once he realizes the power that I have obtained. What I have created!"

Quentin was unimpressed. "Yes, well...you'd better hurry that along, oh powerful one, before Angelus wants to hang onto this girl for his."

Ethan smiled dimly, "I will take her while he watches. She will beg and scream for me to stop and I will spill my seed deep inside of her, creating OUR child."

Quentin stood uncomfortably, listening to him. He heard his wife begin to call his name for dinner and used it to leave the disturbing conversation, "I must go. The wife is calling. You understand."

Ethan snapped out of his reverie, "Yes, rather. You'd best be on your way to figuring this madness out."

Quentin often wondered whether he should have gotten involved with Ethan's mad plan. The allure of power, though, was more than enough to convince him. However, Ethan was beginning to become more and more off balanced than usual. "I suppose I could say the same for you."

* * *

"Stay next to me and don't say a word to anyone." Angelus muttered to her as they neared the banquet hall.

They had all been mostly quiet on their way to the banquet. Xander kept his eyes firmly away from Buffy, knowing that Angelus did not make any idle threats. Willow did the same, although it was only because she couldn't keep the amused smile off of her face.

The driver slowly pulled to a stop and parked the limo. He glanced in his mirror, "We're here, Master."

The driver came around and opened the door. First Xander and Willow got out to survey the surroundings. Once the coast was clear, Angelus and Buffy followed after.

The amount of vampires in attendance was startling. Looking at all of the amazing, beautiful gowns on the women there, Buffy was starting to second guess her choice of dress. Regardless, she was sticking to making her own choices. She was done being toyed with and planned for. She raised her head high, ignored all of the curious looks she was already receiving, and followed Angelus toward the entrance.

"Angelus, so nice to see you." A man with a flesh colored pentagram on his forehead stepped up to them. She recognized that as the symbol of the _Strega_'s, the Wiccan Vampire clan. The finely dressed vampire bowed slightly to Angelus and then directed his attention to her, "Such a beautiful creature you are with this evening."

Angelus smiled slightly, mainly out of being polite. "Jack, always a pleasure, my friend. This is Elizabeth. She is my new pet."

Buffy attempted to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. Still, she hid her distaste at being labeled as someone's pet and stayed silent. She curtseyed politely.

"You always have been the master at finding the most beautiful women in the galaxy. I commend you on this one, though. Hopefully she lasts." Jack laughed heartily, not noticing Angelus was not amused by his words.

"She will. I plan on keeping this one around for a very long time." Angelus swooped an arm around her waist, emphasizing his point.

"Ah, yes. You'd better. Else someone might sweep her away. I must bid you adieu, my own pet awaits. I shall see you at our annual meeting tomorrow!" Jack walked away with a knowing nod of his head.

Buffy glanced up at him and gave a phony smile, "Can we go now? Before I start throwing tree bark and leaves?"

Angelus smirked at her reference to what she had done to his guards in the previous week. "I'm sorry, dear girl. I have appearances to make. I don't want to disappoint the ladies."

She glared at him at being reminded of his reputation and his teasing. She gripped his arm tightly, digging her nails into his flesh. At his look of slight shock, she smiled sweetly at him.

A tall, thin brunette sauntered up to the group. She was beautiful. Her makeup was perfectly applied and her dress was seamless. If Buffy wasn't unbelievably irritated at that point, she would have been intimidated. But, the way her eyes connected to Angelus' left her feeling more than a little jealous. And that was something she wasn't used to feeling.

"Angelus," The beautiful woman purred out in a thick British accent, "How lovely to see you again."

"Drusilla… I didn't think that I would see you here." Angelus hid his irritation flawlessly. Drusilla had been one of his lovers previous to Buffy's sudden arrival. He hadn't actually paid her much mind since the striking blonde attacked him.

"Of course you didn't. Frankly, you haven't thought of me in weeks." Drusilla turned her intense brown eyes toward Buffy. "And I think I realize why."

He didn't appreciate how she was looking at his girl. His girl? "This is Elizabeth. She is my pet."

"A pet! You bring a pet to a banquet? Why, she must be something special. Like Miss Edith." Her focus then shifted from Buffy to straight ahead. She whimpered and clutched her torso. "No…"

"What is it, Dru?" Angelus recognized one of her many visions. He also knew to not dismiss them as she had a powerful gift.

"They're here my Angel. They're coming for her. Don't let them take her…" All of a sudden she switched to game face and growled.

That's when Angelus felt the danger in the air. He gripped a confused and still slightly jealous Buffy close to him, "Someone knows you're here. They'll be taken out quickly, but I have to make sure you're safe."

All of a sudden an arrow pierced the flesh of the vampire Jack had moved toward. As the vampire exploded into dust a figure dressed in black appeared on top of a decorative stone, holding a bow and arrow.

"Return our Awakener and no more will die this night."

"Stop!" Angelus bellowed as he saw his people advance toward the assassin. He turned his attention toward him, "You have no place here, Azilot. Your actions are ones of war and peace is only what we want."

"You kidnapped our Awakener and murdered the Royals. Your actions are that beyond war. Give her to us or die!" The Azilot Assassin prepped his bow again.

"We have not kidnapped her! She is not being held prisoner here!" Angelus told a half truth. She was definitely there, but not by force. He relied on the fact that most of the Azilot clan had never seen Buffy face to face. And with her dressed as she was, he highly doubted they would recognize her.

"Lies!" The assassin hissed out before releasing his bow.

Buffy saw the arrow fly toward Angelus and growled. She quickly grabbed the arrow before Angelus could and snapped it in half. With blinding speed she ran to the assassin, pulled him down by his legs, and had him by the throat before anyone realized what happened.

Her eyes glowed threateningly in his face, "Leave from here!"

The black clad figures eyes grew large and he let out a loud growl. Soon after, dozens and dozens of Azilots joined the fight. It was too late for Buffy to notice, before one was behind her striking her in the back.

Angelus was already on his way into the fight when he saw her get hit. He grabbed the offending vampire and quickly twisted his neck. He scooped Buffy up and ran back toward the limo.

"Let me go! We can't allow them to fight alone! I'm fine Angelus, I swear!" She kicked and reached for her attackers.

"No!" He gripped her tighter, "Not in this condition." He quickly got to the limo and put her in the back seat.

Xander quickly piled in after them and immediately got on his phone. Willow stood outside putting up a force field in front of the car, preventing anyone from approaching it.

Barely before the door had closed the driver sped off, burning rubber down the street.

"Why didn't we fight? We can't just leave them to fight our battles!" Buffy demanded angrily, looking out the back window toward the scene they left behind.

"This isn't your fight yet! This is an ancient war without cause and I will not have you fighting your own people, no matter how justified it seems." Angelus sternly said to her.

They caught eyes and B was suddenly filled with a realization, "You… you really aren't who I thought you were."

Angelus said nothing, but kept her gaze for a moment before turning and looking out the window.

Xander ended his conversation and hung up the phone, "I just got off the phone with The Guard. They will call once everything calms down. I told them to not take any causalities if not necessary."

"Good… I should have known it wouldn't have been this easy." The ancient vampire turned his gaze to Willow who was still buzzing with magic. "Willow, are you ok?"

"I am not, Angelus." Her white eyes turned to him, "This proves that we have a traitor in our camp. Someone knows that she is with us and that she was attending the banquet tonight. We're being tricked right in our own faces."

His gaze drew dark as he realized she was right. Someone close to him was betraying him right in his face.

And now, he knew exactly who it was.

"Call Spike. Tell him to meet me in my office. Xander, you take care of The Guard. I want to know how many attacked us, how many causalities, and if we've captured any alive. Willow, I need you to place another confusion spell over our compound. After both of you are done with that I would like for you to meet with Spike and I."

"What should I do?"

Buffy's eager question caught him off guard and he glanced toward her. "Buffy…"

"Oh, no. You are _not_ going to tell me that I am not a part of this. These are my people. We should just tell them that I am here voluntarily. You haven't kidnapped me and you are pushing for peace!" She said naively, yet honestly.

"This feud is much too old for us to just casually bring that up, Buffy. I've already told you. I will not risk any harm coming to you." Angelus knew that she had been kept from the true nature of her clan.

"I'm their Awakener, Angelus. They'll listen to me." B said almost pleadingly. She did want to stay and fight, as she was taught to do, but she definitely didn't want anyone killed on either side.

"Buffy, don't you know what they do to rebellious Awakeners?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Xander! Enough." He turned to face Buffy again. He lifted a hand to her cheek to caress her gently, "We will figure this out. Until, I am making sure that no harm comes to you. I will not lose you, Buffy."

She knew he was telling the truth. She would figure out what exactly Xander was talking about later. Now, all she wanted was to be in his arms. She collapsed into him and closed her eyes. Maybe she could pretend that everything was ok, even just for a moment.

* * *

Ok, that was the end of part 1. Part 2 is up next and muuuuch longer! Also, there is a very dark scene in the next one. PLEASE if you are not comfortable with the mention of or a scene of rape, do not read. Hope you like it so far!

Chyna

Keep B/A(us) alive, write more fiction!


	12. Chapter 11B

Here's part deux as promised! I had to correct some things before I sent it out! Sorry! This story has 3 or 4(or 5) more chapters to it before it closes! We're so close!

Once again! WARNING: There are some slightly graphic scenes ahead. Nothing too bad, but you've been warned.

* * *

Buffy had gone off to her room after the whole ordeal. She fed and changed out of her clothes into her sushi pajamas. She began to replay the events over in her mind. What had Xander meant by rebellious Awakeners. There were no such things. Awakeners were always loyal to their clan. This situation was different, though. They would understand; they wouldn't harm her. They died young because of the bounties on their heads. Not because of her own people.

She fell into a restless sleep and was awoken by a knock on the door the next day.

She yawned and got out of bed. The sunlight dipping into her window, telling her it was just past noon. The person knocked again before she got to the door and she snapped, "Hold your horses, jeeze!"

She whipped the door open, "What do you want?"

"You are just a constant ray of sunshine, you know that?" Spike said sarcastically, walking into her room.

"Well, the last time you were here I had to deal with a grumpy Angelus and that is never fun." Buffy huffed and closed the door.

"Hmmm, I'm sure he'll teach you to enjoy it." He smirked at the blush that appeared on her face, "Or has he already?"

"Spike!" She snapped, embarrassed, "Get to the point or get out!"

"Fine. Just wanted a bit of fun." He walked back to the door, "Angelus wants you. Meet him in the lower level training room in 20 minutes. Grab a Guard to escort you."

"Wait," She caught his attention before he left, "What happened in the meeting last night?"

"Oh, you mean the one that just ended a few minutes ago?" Spike sighed and leaned against the door, "A lot of yelling and a lot of being yelled at. Top Secret information sharing and a whole lot of things I'm not going to tell you. Ask Angelus. You know, he's soft for you."

She watched as he turned and left. She didn't bother calling him back; she wouldn't get much information out of him.

"He's soft for me?"

She sighed and began to get dressed.

* * *

"Spike said you wanted to see me?"

Angelus turned and saw his girl still in the leather pants, but with a soft cotton black shirt and combat boots. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders,"I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

Buffy's face scrunched in suspicion at the sudden and strange request, "Wha- huh?"

He took off his shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room, "Hit me. As hard as you can."

She gave a good look over his muscular body, but shook herself out of it, "Um…how about no?"

He stared at her, "C'mon, Buff! Just do it. Hit me."

"C'mon _Angel_," She stressed the nickname he seemed to hate, "I don't want to hit you."

"That's a far cry from the girl who was choking me a little more than a week ago. I know you've got some unresolved issues with me."

Buffy scoffed internally. She definitely had some unresolved issues with him, but they all led to the bedroom not the battlefield. "Yeah…well, things are different now."

"Is that so?" He walked up to her until there was little space between them. He lifted her face and caressed it softly with his fingers, "And what makes things so different?"

Angelus had the ability to make her forget about everything around her. At that very moment, she was lost. The most simple gesture or word from him made her insane with need. She wanted him, desperately, but she was not about to become one of his many lovers.

She smacked his hand away and took a few steps back, "Fine. If that's how you want to play."

Angelus grinned at her spirit, "Oh, baby, as soon as you let me, I'll show you exactly how I like to play."

She shook off the wave of lust his words caused her and took a fighting position.

"What is the point of this?" She asked as they slowly circled each other, looking for a weakness.

"I want you to be prepared for anything. The way your clan has been teaching you to fight isn't good enough. Too much defense, not enough attack." He swung at her and she immediately dodged his blow.

"I trained almost every single day for 3 hours!" She argued and threw a halfhearted right cross.

He caught her arm and pulled her towards him, "But where's the passion?"

She quickly squirmed out of his loose grip and stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

He stepped quickly toward her and she moved back. "You're reflexes are good. You look pretty spry. But, are you in love?"

She dropped her guard and froze, "What?"

Using his incredible speed he zipped behind her. "I watched you while we were fighting those intruders. You are a machine, my dear. But, do you love it?"

She turned quickly, "No. I do not enjoy killing. Or fighting. War is what cost me my family."

"Not war, my love. Do you love who **you** are? The power that is inside of you? Do you enjoy your strength?" He threw a combination of punches and kicks at her, each one she blocked perfectly, but mechanically.

"Your form is perfect, but where is the passion?" He did the same attack with more intensity and even though it was slightly more difficult, she blocked every blow.

"Jesus! Are you trying to put my eye out?" She sent a kick his way, which he blocked. She felt her temperature rising and knew that this would be a workout she would never forget. She sent two right crosses and he caught her arm, just like before. This time she threw her left arm behind her and caught him at his temple.

She winced as his head whipped to the side from the force of the blow. She quickly moved toward him, "Oh God! Are you ok?"

He faced her with a proud smirk, "Atta girl…"

"I don't like this game." She turned and began to leave the room.

"This is no game, Buffy!" He grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "You want to be here? You want to stay with us? What you saw last night was nothing. Just like the Awakeners before, there are those who are going to want to see you dead. I refuse to let that happen. Now hit me again!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't trust him, she knew that something bad may come out of this entire situation. However, with Angelus' words she couldn't help but feel if she had gotten a small piece of her family back.

She tightened her lips and launched herself at him. They were a myriad of punches and kicks, both flowing together like they had practiced for years. One would get the upper hand and then quickly lose it to the other. Soon, it grew too exhausting for Buffy and Angelus caught her with a light blow to her side. She fell back against the wall, which was also padded in the light grey material.

They were both panting, more from attraction than exhaustion. She stared into his eyes, "Is this the part where you try to kiss me?"

He watched as she innocently licked her lips, not knowing the effect it had on him, "Is this the part where you let me?"

"Maybe…"

He took that as a definite and pressed his lips against hers. He surprised them both with the gentleness of the kiss. It began sweetly, soft, but quickly it grew into one of passion and need. Buffy moved her hands up and down his torso, feeling the muscles she had seen so many times. He backed her up into one of the walls and roughly lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders. He cupped her ass and moved her against his ever growing manhood.

"Ahhhh…" She moaned loudly as she felt the response of his body to her. She had never been aroused as this. She raked her nails across his back, digging into the pale strong flesh. He kissed his way down her neck and his demon rose to the surface. He sucked lightly, not breaking the skin, but it was sure to leave marks.

"Oh, my, God!" She growled as his teeth hit a particularly sensitive spot. Had someone asked her a week ago if she would have let Master Angelus anywhere near neck, she would have thought them insane. Now she can't imagine a more heavenly feeling.

Angelus would love nothing more than to fuck her senseless, right in that very spot, and tear his mark into her neck. He pulled away from her delicate temptation, trying to clear his head of the vixen against him. Buffy was having none of it. She began her own sensual pursuit of his neck; nibbling and sucking on his sensitive flesh. She used her hips to throw him off balance, and down they went to the mat on the floor.

"Oh, my love, you have no fucking idea what you do to me." He flipped them over so that he was on top of her.

She pulled back and looked at him, his demon eyes glowing red at her. She lifted her hips and twirled them into his. "I think I can guess…"

Angelus growled and pinned her hands to the side of mat beneath them, "You don't know what you're asking for."

"Yes, I do." She raised up and gave a sensual lick to his lips, "I want you to go where no else has gone before. I don't want to walk for a week. I want to make you mine."

This girl shook him. He would have never imagined those words coming out of her mouth. He lost any and all control. He took her mouth in a kiss and then lowered his hands and began unbuckling her belts.

"Oh! Oh… um… I'm sorry. I really hate to interrupt-" Came a stammer from the corner of the room.

The couple looked up and saw a broadly smiling Willow at the entrance to the training room.

Angelus growled irritably at her, "What the hell is it, Willow?"

Buffy shot Angel a glare then gave an apologetic smile, still underneath him, "Hi!"

The red head smiled back and gave a little wave. "You have the meeting with the _Stregas_ in 30 minutes, Angelus."

He rolled his eyes in remembrance and snapped his shirt up from the floor. He pulled Buffy off of the floor and began putting her clothes back into place. "_You_," He quickly turned to Buffy, "My bedroom, when I get back." He gave her a hard kiss on the lips, squeezed her on the ass, and stalked out of the room.

"So when I said to give him a chance, you really took that to heart, didn't you?" Willow grinned at the younger girl.

Buffy blushed heavily in returned, but couldn't take the dreamy look off of her face, "He's…he's just….he's just so…"

The older vampire shook her head at the scene. The girl was so obviously in love and didn't even know it yet. "He definitely is, Buff."

* * *

Buffy walked back to her room in a daze. Is it possible? She was going to give something to Angelus that was not only precious to her as a woman, but also as an Awakener. Her virginity and her blood. She went to her room and decided to change clothes. The leather pants were not as comfortable as Angelus made them seem.

She took off her shirt and bra and tossed them on the bed. She grabbed a silky light blue robe across her shoulders and began to work on the pants.

"Well, damn. This is going to be the easiest job ever."

Buffy gasped startled, and pulled closed the strings to her robe and tied them tightly. She looked to the window and saw a large, bearded vampire crawling inside. "Who are you?"

The stranger smiled grimly. His eyes, one with a large scar across it, tenting red and seemingly sparkled with magicks, "A friend sent me to pay you a little visit…Awakener."

Buffy's eyes widened. No one was supposed to know of her presence as the Awakener here. She didn't know who this man was, but he was definitely not a friend. "Where is Angelus?"

"Oh, you know he's not around, young one. No one's gonna hear your screams, but me." He licked his lips and stepped closer to her.

Fear gripped her like none she had ever faced. Usually her parents were there, her backbone and strength. Angelus, Willow, and Xander were at that silly meeting and now... now she had no one. An almost silent murmur of despair escaped her lips.

"Mmm, oh yes! More!" The large man sneered at her crudely and began massaging himself over his clothes, "Now, come give daddy a kiss."

As he began approaching she realized she had to act quickly. Her parents weren't here, neither was Angelus. She was going to have to fight an Elder alone.

"My daddy is dead. And if he was here right now he'd so kick your ass. I guess I have to do it for him." She took a defensive stance and braced herself for the fight to come.

The fight began simply, with Buffy quickly gaining the upper hand. She landed every blow solidly and had yet to be even touched by him.

She sneered at him, "Maybe next time you'll think about breaking and entering into this compound. Only I can do that!" She snapped a kick at him and sent him flying into her dresser.

"You're gonna regret that, you little bitch!" He growled and stood quickly, but did not attack. His eyes glowed more red and a shock went through the room, "Now let's try this again, girlie!"

He ran toward her and Buffy sent another kick to knock him back. But, this time he grabbed her leg and twisted it. She went flying to the ground. He quickly climbed on top of her his arms pinning her down.

He got close to her face and deeply inhaled, "A fresh fuck! Just what I've been needin'!"

"No! No! Get off of me! Angelus!" Buffy struggled against his magical hold fiercely.

"I'm sure Angelus won't want what's left of you when I'm finished." He fumbled with his buckle and clumsily freed himself, "Maybe if you beg I'll leave that pretty little face of yours alone."

She saw that he was removing his pants and did the only thing she thought she could. She raised her knee and hit him powerfully in the groin.

The filthy vampire roared in anger, but didn't loosen his hold. He slammed his feet powerfully against her face, quickly leaving a bruise, "You stupid little bitch! You're gonna take this and you're going to love it! I should rip your fucking face off for that."

"Fuck you!" Buffy gritted her teeth tightly and felt the tears begin to brim her eyes as he rubbed himself against her. Bile rose in her throat when she realized what was about to happen.

"With pleasure." His rough hands grabbed at her, first ripping her robe and then the belts of her leather pants.

"Angelus…" A tear slipped from her eye as she prayed silently for someone to save her. Just as she felt herself shut down, the door to her room burst open.

"**Get away from her**."

Buffy almost shouted for joy as she heard a voice behind them. The voice was familiar, but there was a booming tone she couldn't quite place.

The scarred vampire froze his actions immediately, his face surprised.

"Did you not hear what I said? Remove yourself **NOW!**"

He raised himself off of the young vampire, giving her a chance to see who her savior was. A flowing mass of white hair and powerful magick greeted her eyes.

She knew Willow was an amazing friend.

"Maxwell Croft. You **dare** betray your clan and your Elder?" Willow asked levitating slightly off of the ground. A growing ball of white energy gathered in her hand.

The scarred one eyes widened and hurriedl tucked himself back in, "Willow…"

"No, Croft. Your next words belong to Master Angelus." She threw the ball of light at him full force and it made direct contact with his chest, sending him flying into the armoire shattering the mirror on top of it.

Buffy jumped and scurried into a corner of the room at the sound of the glass breaking and the scarred ones heavy body thudding onto the floor. Her scared eyes kept in contact with him, waiting for him to burst into ash or get back up.

Willow looked to the group of guards behind her, "Call Angelus and tell him to hurry."

"Buffy." The young Awakener kept her gaze on her attacker, "Buffy, he's not getting up."

At that moment she looked up to Willow, her hair and eyes had returned to their usual color, "Huh?"

"Croft. He's in an alert coma. He won't awaken until I say so." She turned to the vampire that had just reentered the room, "Where is he?"

"He's very close. He'll be here soon." The vampire Guard spoke.

"Get him out of here." She gestured toward the vampire under her spell, "Take him to the interrogation quarters. Put him next to the prisoner we captured from yesterday." Willow moved closer to Buffy, "Are you ok?"

Buffy flinched when the vampires grabbed Croft and began dragging him out of the room. When he was completely out the room she asked, "Angelus…where is he?"

Willow's face grew more concerned, "He'll be here soon, Buffy. I promise. I just need to know if you're ok."

She looked down at herself and her torn clothing. The robe she was changing into was ripped and torn and barely concealed her breasts, "Oh, God… Angel doesn't like it when I'm so uncovered…I have to-to-"

Willow guided the girl to her bed and sat her down. "I'm going to get something to cover you up, ok Buffy?"

She barely registered her words as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She still stared at where Croft had fallen and sputtered out barely understood words. Several moments passed as Willow got her a shirt. Buffy crawled into a ball trying to cover herself.

"Buffy?"

The girl in question looked up to the voice that called her name, "Angelus?"

Angelus' eyes widened in shock at her appearance. She had a badly swollen black eye and her hair was tousled and tangled about her head. Her pants were unbuckled and her robe was ruined, but was quickly covered by Willow pulling a shirt over her head. "Dear God…"

He rushed over to her and she collapsed in his arms, "My love, what's happened to you?"

Angelus was dismayed when she began bawling in his arms, "I-I tried to stop him, Angel. He was strong and I could have won, but he had this m-magic and I couldn't stop-stop him!"

He hugged the vulnerable girl to him not knowing how to phrase his next words, "Did he… did he hurt you, Buffy?"

"No." Willow stepped in and assured him, "I stopped it."

Angelus looked up to Willow, still clutching Buffy to him, "**Who did this?**"

"It was Maxwell Croft. He's waiting for you." Willow's eyes glazed white for a moment. She would have a turn with him as well before Angelus was through.

When she felt Angelus begin to rise, she clutched him tighter, "No…don't go…Not now. I need you…"

He returned to her, his face a wall of anger, "Don't spare him any mercy, Willow. I want him strung up and waiting for me."

Willow nodded and silently left the room.

Angelus said nothing in the attempt to control his anger. He didn't want to upset her.

Buffy took his silent anger as if some of it was directed towards her, "I'm so sorry, Angelus. I didn't want him to touch me. I tried my best to-to fight him off. The magick…"

"Don't say that!" He looked at her, directly, "None of this was your fault. If anything, it was mine… I knew better than to leave you alone."

Her tears slowed, but were still trickling down her seemingly sun kissed face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched tightly. "Please… I don't want to be in this room. Can I… can I stay with you?"

He lifted her without an ounce of hesitation and began walking her to his room, "Of course, love. After this, you'll be by my side from now on."

She stayed silent and rested her head on his shoulder. As the scene replayed through her head she gripped him tighter and tighter. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable.

He made it to his bedroom and laid her carefully on the bed. She still had a grip on his arms so he carefully laid himself next to her.

"I'm so… I'm so sorry, Angelus…" Another few tears slid out from her eyes.

"None of this was your fault, baby. None of it." He petted her hair gently and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll find out who was behind this, and I swear I will make them pay."

They laid in silence for what seemed like hours. Buffy was slowly beginning to fall asleep and she knew that Angelus would be leaving soon. She would prefer if he stayed, but knew that he had to find out who was behind this. Either way, she felt infinitely safer in his room than hers.

He nudged her face up to his, "Buffy, I will return soon. I've sent for a healer, her name it Tara. She is very powerful and she will be here with you. I'll have my very best men posted outside your doors. I'll never let anything happen to you again, my love."

She nodded sleepily and muttered out, "Can you wait until I fall asleep…?"

And he did.

* * *

Giles knew that what he was doing was foolish. He knew that his plan could have completely gone awry and that his life could have been taken from him. However, he saw no other choice. After Quentin the traitor told him of the whereabouts of his charge, he had to take any action he could to get her back.

At the moment, he couldn't see where he was. His vision was lessened from his face mask being twisted around. With his hands tied behind his back, he couldn't adjust it. He had an increasingly dull ache in his left shoulder. But, he wasn't injured too badly. He was still in fighting form. He could probably attempt an escape if he had really wanted to.

He hadn't seen her at first, but he knew that she was there. And then he saw her. His heart broke. In the short time she had been taken Angelus had completely changed her. Her appearance was different, not to mention the look in her eyes. But, when she protected him from the crossbow; he knew that she had to have been under some spell.

There had been several different vampires who entered the dark musky room. No one had directly touched him, aside from being spit on and cursed at. It was only a matter of time though. They would figure out exactly who he was.

And he and Angelus would meet face to face.

And he would be leaving with his Awakener.

* * *

I hope you guys liked! A few more chapters to go and I am about to take you for a ride! Hope you enjoyed! Review, review, review! Please!

Chyna


End file.
